One Action Can Change Your Future
by Cleo123
Summary: After a party and a lot of drinks Hibari and I-pin spend the night together. What happens after the wild night? Are there regrets or happiness? Consequences or opportunities you never thought possible?
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: ONE ACTION CAN CHANGE YOUR FUTURE

RATING: T

SUMMARY: AFTER A PARTY AND A LOT OF DRINKS HIBARY AND I-PIN SPEND THE NIGHT TOGETHER. WHAT HAPPENS AFTER THE WILD NIGHT? ARE THERE REGRETS OR HAPPINESS? CONSEQUENCES OR OPORTUNITIES THAT YOU NEVER THOUGHT POSSIBLE?THE STORY STARTS FROM THERE.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NOR THE CHARACTERS.

NOTES: This is my first fanfiction and wanted it to be a HibarixI-pin fic because i love this couple think it doesn't get much , i'd like to mention that the first chapter was a bit rushed, but please give it a chance and i would appreciate if you reviewed you have any ideas that you think will improve my story don't hesitate to tell , let's start and i hope you enjoy it.

There will be some new characters that i've made up but you'll learn about them in the process.

**CHAPTER 1**

It had been 12 years since the Vongola beat the Millefiore and returned to the and his friends were now at an exclusive bar, they were celebrating a great victory over a new family, the Liroy, a family that for some reason kept attacking them so they had to take action and in the end dissabled them.

Before the bar they went there, they had dinner at a very expensive restaurant he reserved and presence was compulsory. So everyone was there, the Gardians,their friends and even Hibari. The latter, at first wanted no part in it since as he said It was an easy win and there was no reason to celebrate it.

But his mind was changed by Reborn. Rokudo gladly came since Chrome was going and forgot his rivalty with Hibary for her sake. While Yamamoto and Ryohei always love parties and Gokudera didn't need persuasion because he said that it was necessary for the right-hand man to attend the party of his boss.

Now they were having drinks,celebrating the win and...Tsuna's engagement with were dating for nearly 3 years and now it was time he proposed.

The bar looked expensive and had a few tables in it with a few other groups of people occupied. The girls were conservative and talked about what girls usually talk the other hand the Gardians were already on their third whiskey except Lambo who was younger, Reborn who drank coffee and Hibari because...he's being ,them being a bit drunk they were talking about things they normally wouldn't.

''How did we end up here?'' Tsuna asked

''Hmm'' Gokudera lifted his head of the table ''what do you mean Tenth?''

''Joining the Mafia,all of us being friends,getting engaged to Kyoko-chan''

''Risking our lives every once in a while...but that's something i was born to do'' Gokudera said

''You dating Haru'' Yamamoto said cheerfully.

Then Gokudera snapped and asked drunk ''Yeah,how the hell did i start dating the stupid woman.A few years ago i would rather kill myself...Some times i still do''

Some of them laughed

''What about Sempai,being married to Korokowa,having a son and being a world famous boxer'' Yamamoto added

''It's extreme''

''And you Rokudo-san i would never believe that a criminal against the mafia would be my Gardian and one of my most trustworthy people'' Tsuna said

''Kufufu, well we all change'' Rokudo replied

''What about you Hibari-san'' Tsuna asked '' What is the thing you would never believe you would do?''

After a pause and everybody looking at him anxiously to hear the reply of the most powerful Vongola Gardian he said calmly ''Being forced to hang out with you, herbivores''

Everybody had an i-can't-believe-him face after hearing his came Hana from the other table interupting them.

''Ryohei the babysitter called, we have to about the baby crying and wanting mum and dad''

''Then we'll have to go or he won't stop'' He stood up ready to leave but turned around '' ohh, i nearly congratulations you better make my sister happy or'' he turned an angry face ''i will haunt you it?''

Tsuna nodded his head scared.

Then Ryohei's face turned to normal '' Good...everyone goodnight'' and left.

Five minutes later Lambo's and Yamamoto's phones rang at the same time and looked at the message.''

''We have to go'' Lambo said

Everyone looked at them and continued.

''The Bovino family requested us for a report about the last battle and we have to stay there for a few days''

''Good, you can go back to your medium-size sure to stay there for a long time, they can babysit you for a while.I'm the best hitman, i have my pride.''Reborn said

''Why you...Damn you Reborn'' he was ready to put his horns on but stopped because of a hammer that hit Lambo's head.

''Okay a nice trip'' Tsuna could only he was a great boss he was afraid of two people in this world Reborn and Hibari. ''They did metion something like that when i contacted them''

After saying their goodbyes they both left as others decided to sit in one table since there weren't many people Chrome yawned Rokudo took the opportunity to leave saying '' Chrome you're tired, let's go'' In a few seconds they were out of their sights.

''You know it's pretty late Kyoko-chan you should go to sleep'' Tsuna said

''But i'm not that tired''

''Your brother wouldn't want you staying up that late''

''Fine will you take me home?''

''You don't have to'' Haru joined the conversation ''We'll take her''

''Are you sure?'' Tsuna asked unsure

''Yeah, anyway we have to leave because Hayato is so drunk that he can't lift his head up'' Haru said smiling

They turned to look at Gokudera who was lying on the table and suddenly stood up ''What do you mean, woman..I'm in perfect control of myself'' and would fall down if it hadn't been for Haru.

''Her house is near mine and Hayato will stay at my house tonight,so there's no problem''

''Okay, i'll stay a bit longer and then bring back I-pin'' he looked at I-pin for her approval and she nodded.

There were only four of them left but the fun atmosphere was long gone and two people would be speared from the akwardness the moment Tsuna's phone rang.

''I have to go to the Headquarters to sign a few papers about the the peace treaty with the Liroy and if i won't go there will be a new conflict''

''Tsuna i'll come as well.'' Reborn's voice was heard

''Why?''

''Because i'm your tutor,i have to be with you and because i'm getting bored''

''All right...Sometimes you are so hard to please''

He started walking and I-pin murmured

''Tsuna-ni''

''Dame Tsuna you forgot something'' Reborn said

''Oh,Hibari-san would you mind taking I-pin home.I would do it but have no time'' he begged

After a pause

"Please,i would really appreciate it and she is underaged what if something happened''

''Fine'' he replied sounding pissed ''Whan i'm finished''

''Thank you,just don't be may be an adult but she's not''

''Come on'' Reborn dragged him ''They need to be alone'' and smirked

''What?''

''Nothing''

They were alone now and I-pin knew it quite well. Hibari got what he wanted some quiet but a girl sitting next him made him uncomfortable and started drinking sake(a japanese alcoholic drink) one after another like shots.I-pin was worried and nervous about being next to him and at the same time happy, after all she was in love with him since she was five years old.

Being a light drinker Hibari would get drunk easily but didn't loose balance only his sense of judjement.

Later on he turned his head to she noticed that he was looking she blushed .He continued staring at her and realised she was beautiful, even if she was a plain looking girl.

Her hair was straight black, she was wearing a white dress which reached just above her knees and matching heels but they weren't that high.

Her make-up was plain but enough for someone to notice.

When Hibari saw her reaction he turned his head and stood up saying

''It's time to go''

I-pin complied

They were walking on the street without talking.I-pin tried hard not to look at him,so did he.

When they passed right outside his house and she stopped as well and turned behind to see why.

''You don't have to escort me home, i can go on my own''she said determined and afraid of his answear

''Sawada Tsunayoshi asked me to take you home''

'' Asked and if he orders you, you don't do things and now you're much more drunk so i think it will be better for you to stay here''she turned her head shyly

Hibari came closer

''Are you conserned about me?''

''I'm conserned for your well being.I would feel the same way for anyone in your case''she blushed and continued ''At your state you might get hurt''

''I don't think that's the truth''

''I'll leave '' she answears trying to avoid replying to his comment

''Fine i'll escort you''

''No, i don't want you to come''

I-pin wanted nothing more than him taking her home, it was the only thing he offered and it was the first time they were that long together

but she couldn't be selfish and take advantage of him while being so drunk as to offer,plus he might get hurt which was the last thing she was difficult being herself around him and now denying him was very hard.

Hibari then dragged her to the wall next to was so quick that she couldn't put his hands on the wall right on top of her shoulders and said in a low voice

''That's not true either''

I-pin blushed ''Of cource it is''

He smirked ''That's why you're blushing?...Admit it you're interested in me'' and kissed her neck blushed even more ''All those years on Valentines Day even some years i was away on business you would leave chocolates in my house.

''You knew?'' she turned to meet his gaze

The only reply he gave was a smirk and leaned in to kiss her.

She couldn't handle it anymore the man she was in love with since she was little was kissing her,her first kiss.

He pulled back,they looked at each other for a bit and went in for a second kiss.

This time she responded by kissing him as well, it turned into a passionate one and put her hands around his neck while he put his around her waist.

A few minutes later he guided them in his house without stopping their kiss and immediately went into the bed.

In the process they took off shoes,jackets,loosened his gravate and unbuttoning his first button.

They stopped kissing and lifted her up bridal style to put her on the bed looked at her face and went in to give her a peck.

After that he put two hands underneath her to unzip her dress and pulled it down.I-pin was scared and she suddenly grabbed his arm as in to stop.

After a bit they staying like that he took her hand and kissed it.

His warm lips on her hand was overwealming and slowly dropped her hands on the 28-year-old man continued and pulled off her dress.I-pin was very scared,he was the first man to look at her with only her underwear on,but she was glad it was him.

She closed her eyes not wanting to see his expression after looking at he satisfied with it or not? ''maybe it was a mistake'' she thought

Suddenly she felt kisses all over her body starting from her belly and going upwards until he reached her face and lips,he kissed them and said

''Don't be afraid''

The way he said it made her forget her fear and hope it isn't a dream

**THE END**

**Ok THIS WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER AND I KNOW IT WASN'T GOOD BUT THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS,MORE INTERESTING.. I HOPE.**

**SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T BE TOO HARSH**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**NOTE:Thank you for your reviews i really appreciate it and i'm sorry for the grammaticle errors**

**This is the eddited chapter.**

The next day was a beautiful light of the sun came in the room from the big balcony.

I-pin was just starting to wake up but didn't open her eyes,she was enjoying the warmth of the white blankets on top of her naked body .

She took a deep sniff,there were different scents:her perfume,his cologne and sweat from last night...Last night,her mind wandered there and made her blush,she shook her head to pull herself together and turned to the other side of the bed.

Hibari was awake,sitting at the edge of the bed,feet on the floor,wearing black trousers,elbows on his legs and head resting on his hands.

I-pin was staring at him,taking in his features one thing she couldn't do last night because of the dark.

In her eyes he was perfect,his black hair and tight muscular back facing her...but his thoughts were away,it looked like he was thinking about something important.

She stood up but first made sure she had a sheet around her.

At that moment he looked behind him to face her.

He had an indifferent look on his face which took her aback.

''Goodmorning'' was the only thing he said

''Goodmorning'' I-pin replied

There was silence.I-Pin felt a bit uncomfortable,that's why she was ready to say something but he caught up to her

''Look,we have to talk about yesterday''

She was releaved that he took it seriously ''I agree.I also have something to say...But you go first''

He was a bit hesitant at first but finally said

''I don't remember all that happened yesterday but i have a pretty good idea of what we did and i want to say that whatever i might have said to you,i didn't mean it.

It was a mistake and if i wasn't under the influence of alcohol i would never have done it''

He stood up with his back at her and continued

''Anyway,you have to leave now,what's done is done,don't worry about having an obligation to me and don't expect me to have an obligation to you.

We'll move on and pretend like nothing happened.''

''What?'' She said calmly trying hard not to slow her true feelings ''Yesterday you said that..''

'' I did not do it willingly'' He interupted her '' and I don't care'' and left without looking back

I-pin was on the verge of crying, the happiness she felt just until a few minutes ago was shattered into peaces.

But she didn't want to cry in front of him that's why she took her things,wore her clothes and left the house.

Hibari saw her leaving from the edge of the balcony with an expressionless face.

As soon as she was far enough from his house she stated running to hers.

I-pin and Lambo lived in the Sawada residence since they were little,but now she had her own teenage decorated room

It was 10 o'clock in the morning, a perfectly reasonable hour for a 17 year old to be sleeping so she climbed with ease a tree and went to her room throught the window.

It would be quite strange for the other people in the house to see her with her clothes from last night.

She took off her formal clothes and went into the bathroom to have a bath.

The bathroom was full of steam when she went.

She put her hands around her bent knees and sat there for a long this time, she wasn't thinking anything ,just staring,until Nana knocked the door

'' I-pin are you in there? ''

'' Yes mama.I'm having a bath ''

'' Ok just don't be late your breakfast will get cold ''

And then left

I-pin got out of the bathtub and looked in the mirror.

She felt and looked dipressed but before she could barely hold her tears back and now nothing.

The rest of the day passed like that.A few people that saw her noticed the difference but thought that it would pass.

However days went by and nothing changed.

They started feeling worried about her both family and friends from school.

They would usually ask her

'' What's the matter? '' but she wouldn't answear to them.

On a conversation Nana had with Lambo on the phone he said to her:

'' I tried calling her but she either swithes her phone off or doesn't answear it ''

''Lambo dear,i'm worried about her,you're like her brother and best friend she always confides in you,come and talk to her ''

'' I will mama in a few family just won't let me and Yamamoto go,they love me too much,anyway i have to go ''

''Okay.I love you''

**xxx**

**AT THE SAWADA RESIDENCE**,

in the living room

'' YOU DID WHAT? '' Lambo shouted

'' Please keep your voice down.

It's true Hibari-san and i slept 's no big deal ''

'' In Italy yeah, but here it's a whole different situation and it is important.

What will mama say?''

''Nothing cause i'm not going to tell her ''

'' What about him? He has a responsibility to you ''

'' No, he doesn't.

He was drunk and didn't know what he was doing''

'' So he forced you.i'm going to kick his ass for what he did '' Lambo was ready to leave the house but was stopped by her

''Please,don't.

He didn't force me into anything,i love him...but i also love you and that's why i don't want you to get hurt for my sake ,please don't ''

There was a pause

'' Okay,Fine '' and he went upstairs to his room

I-pin turned around to leave and saw Nana

'' Mama...''

'' I heard everything '' She said ''Are you okay now? ''

'' I'm so sorry.I will always feel the same way towards him but now i feel releaved ''

'' Okay that's all it matters,but i have to say i'm shocked,I know you've been acting strange but i didn't expect something like this at all ''

And she left leaving I-pin behind.

Nana was upset but she couldn't do anything forI-pin.

What's done is done.

She just needed time...

**xxx**

**ANOTHER FEW DAYS LATER**

I-pin was in usually pays attention to her teacher and is a very good student.

This year,her last year which will be in a few weeks she will start University lessons.

Apart from being an assassin,she would like to become a vet.

Her affection for animals led her to that.

Since she was little,she had animals all around her,mostly the Gardians' .Whenever they got hurt she would feel hurt as well,so she made it her personal goal to reduce as much pain as she could.

Back to the class I-pin wasn't paying attention to her teacher,her thoughts were accupied.

'' The last time i had my period was...six weeks ago if i remember correctly which means my period should have started one and a half week ago or two.

Why hasn't it started yet?...''

Before she could finish the teacher interrupted her thoughts and asked her to solve a problem

After school,while no one was home she called her doctor.

'' Hello...Dr Ootori.I would like to make an appointment for today if it's possible ''

'' I-pin i don't think i have spare time,And this is the first time you've called.

Whenever i try to persuade you to come for a check up you ignore me ''

'' Please doctor,this is really important it has to be today ''

There was a pause

'' Fine if you say so i believe you.

Come in half an hour,i can put you in between appointments ''

'' Thank you '' was all she replied and hung up the phone

**xxx**

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

I-pin went a bit earlier and waited just outside her doctors office.

At that time a tall man was passing by her, when he noticed I-pin sitting on a chair he went closser.

He had black hair and was wearing a doctors robe.

'' Dr Shamal '' I-pin exclaimed

'' Hi I-pin what does a cutie like you doing here ''

'' Just for my check-up ''

'' You know i only treat one type of people and that's cute girls.

If you wanted a check-up i would gladly give it to you '' He said but her head was down she wasn't even in the mood to hit him

'' Dr Shamal stop harassing my patients '' Dr Ootori said

'' Misa-chan what a lovely surprise...

You look beautiful as ever.

How about after finishing your duty shift us going out together.I promise i won't get you bored ''

The only thing she did was sign,take I-pin in her office and close the door at his face before he was able to finish

'' So what seems to be the problem?'' She asked '' I know you didn't just come here for just a checkup.

You're just too stubborn for it ''

'' Yeah you're is a problem or to be precise might be it 's just...'' and paused

'' It's alright you can tell me,that's what i'm here for,doctor -patient confidentiality,i won't tell ''

'' the thing is that...that i think...i...''

''Go on ''

'' I think i might be pregnant '' I-pin said shyly

The doctor was taken aback and sat back in the chair

'' I have to say i didn't expect this.I didn't even think you were sexually active ''

'' It was just once. ''

'' Okay what about protection?Did you use any? ''

'' No,i don't think so ''

'' And what about your period?

How long is it late?''

'' About two weeks''

'' Okay just because your period is late doesn't really mean you're pregnant...You are a good student and it might be caused by stress.

Take a test and if it comes positive we'll talk ''

'' Thank you'' and stood up

'' Ohh before i forget, take this '' She opened a drower and handed her something

'' Is this a pregnancy test?''

'' Yes i know you are a shy person.

It will be easier than going to the pharmacy ''

'' Thank you i really apreciate it ''

I-pin was walking in the hallway when she noticed a man at the oposite direction coming towards her with papper in his nose

'' Dr Shamal what happened to you?''

'' Oh this...i tripped and fell on my nose.I have to go,bye'' and run away

"He is weird" she thought but didn't give much notice and left

**xxx**

**TWO HOURS LATER**

I-pin was in her room,going up and down her room, the test was on her desk,she had already taken it and was waiting.

She was thinking '' The doctor was right just because my period is late doesn't mean i'm pregnant.

But what if i am?I've got many studies i can't look after a baby...i don't have time for would i say to mama and the others.I would be pregnant with Hibari-san's baby...I would really love that to happen one day,but after his coldness towards me that morning it is obvious he doesn't feel the same.

What will i do?''

She looked at the test with hesitance and thought '' I have to know whether i am carrying a baby inside me or not.I can't back out now ''

She went closer and lifted it

**xxx**

**LATER THAT EVENING**

Someone came in the house quickly,went straight upstairs and knocked on I-pin's door.

She opened it ,looked at him and went inside the room,he followed her and closed the door behind him.

'' So what's the problem

You called and said it was very important so...''

'' Lambo...'' She interupted him '' I'm pregnant ''

**THAT WAS THE 2 CHAPTER TUNED FOR THE NEXT**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**NOTE: I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I UPLOADED BUT I WAS WRITTING EXAMS AND WANTED TO THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND I WILL TRY TO MAKE IT AN INTERESTING STORY.**

**ENJOY**

**Edited **

''You did what? '' Lambo exclamed

'' I'm pregnant ''

'' Last week you told me you slept with him and now you're saying you're pregnant? Now i'm going to kick his ass for good '' and Lambo left the room quickly.

I-pin followed him downstairs and said

'' It's not like i planned this to happen ''

'' If he kept himself under control,it wouldn't have happened '' he shouted

Nana enterd the room with a few others and asked

'' Kids why are you shouting ''

'' That bastard left her pregnant,that's why we are shouting '' Lambo replied while putting on his shoes.

Nana was so shocked she couldn't even move.

On the other hand I-pin was at the bottom of the stairs crying

'' Please don't do anything to him...you will be the one hurt the most...you know he is much stronger than you.

It wasn't his fault,i was the sobber one at that time ''

'' Stop making excuses for to him.

And to think i had respect for him '' with that he left

The people at the house went around I-pin to calm her down

**xxx**

Lambo was on his way to the shrine and thought

'' Since it's late in the evening he'll be there ''

When he arrived he went to the bace to look for Hibari.

His anger was out of control

There in the tatami room where he usually sits in was Hibari and Lambo shouted

'' Hey you ''

Hibari opened his eyes and looked at him

'' Ohh it's you,what do you want herbivore? ''

At that moment Lambo attacked him and threw a punch at his face.

Hibari didn't expect this that's why he let it go,but in the second attack he was prepered.

'' How about you leave now and i'll forget what you just did,just because you're still a child ''

'' Damn it ''

Outside the room some subordinates where passing by and heard noices.

When they saw their superiors were fighting one of them said

'' We have to stop them ''

'' You know we can't do that.

They're too strong for us and they're our bosses ''

'' Yamamoto-dono is here.

Maybe he'll know what to do '' and they both run

While in the room they were still fighting but it was quite clear that Hibari was winning.

After a few seconds Lambo was exhausted.

Hibari lifted him by the neck where he couldn't breath.

Hibari had a straight face like he didn't care he was taking the life of a Gardian and a much younger person than him.

At that moment Yamamoto entered with the two subordinates behind him,peeking in into the room

'' Hibari-san,put him down '' but he didn't listen and continued strangling him

'' Hibari ''

After a few seconds he said '' Fine '' dropping him on the floor and Lambo coughing '' it wasn't that fun anyway ''

Yamamoto reached Lambo to see if he's alright and said to them

'' You are seniors,you have to give the example to your subordinates.

Why were you fighting? ''

'' I don't know.

He just came in and attacked me and since i have been having an itch to fight i continued ''

Lambo shouted angrily while coughing '' That bastard slept with I-pin ''

Everybody was silent until Yamamoto started laughting '' That's funny,you've got to be is joking right?Come on we're talking about Hibari here ''

He looked at him and saw no objection coming from the older man.

That's when he knew that Lambo was telling the truth

'' Hibari are you serious? And Lambo if it's true, she's quite capable of deciding what she wants,you don't have to defend her ''

'' The reason i came was because she's pregnant ''

Everybody was shocked at his statement,even Hibari but tried not to show it

'' Did you know that? '' Yamamoto turned to Hibari,who answeared in a simple '' No ''

'' You two go to the medical facility,while i go to talk to Tsuna ''

'' I don't take orders from anyone ''

'' Hibari please this is not about you anymore ,it's about I-pin ''

The two of them left and Yamamoto thought '' How am i supposed to explain it to him? ''

**xxx**

One hour later Tsuna entered the room were his two Gardians were having their injuries healed.

'' Will everyone please leave this room,i need to speak alone to Hibari-san '' Tsuna said '' That includes you Lambo ''

Everybody nodded,stopped what they were doing and left.

They knew that Tsuna would be angry but also do what he thought best since I-pin was like his little sister.

They were alone now, the Boss of the Vongloa Family and his strongest gardian.

Hibari was sitting on a patients bed looking away.

Tsuna came closer and sat on the chair next to him

'' I expected a lot of things from you,like disobeying my orders,performing missions your way,killing whoever you want...'' he stopped to swallow ''... but i never expected you to do this. When it comes to these matters i thought you would do the right thing...She is 17 years old,you're the adult and a lot older than he...''Tsuna couldn't finish because Hbari interupted him still looking away by saying

'' I was very drunk that night,at the point that i don't remember all of the details. Believe me if i wasn't at that position i wouldn't have done it.I made a mistake and i 'll pay for it don't worry ''

'' What do you mean?Are you saying that..''

'' If I-pin is truly pregnant and wants to keep it i'll support her and the baby. Are you question my doing it?''

'' No no,it's just i'm thinking why you did it in the first place. Even a drunk Hibari acts upon what he wishes and desires...'' he continued in a low voice '' Is it because you just wanted to do it?Or because you felt attraced by her?''

Hibari snapped and answeared '' Absolutely not ''

'' Okay,okay you don't have to be aggressive. You know,it's not bad if you do have feelings for her ''

Hibari just glared at him and said '' Get out ''

'' Okay '' just before he left the room he turned back '' Oh, i nearly forgot. If you do take it seriously,my mom told me I-pin will go tomorrow to her doctor. You should go.'' With that he left the room

Hibari looked at him walking away and thought '' What have i put myself into?''

**xxx**

The next day Hibari was walking on the street,he was on his way to Sawada's Residence.

He wanted to escort I-pin to the hospital.

He was thinking a lot of things like

'' I shouldn't have drunk that much,i got a girl 10 years younger than me pregnant and now i have to care for her ''

He was outside the door and rang the bell. Tsuna was the one who opened it and said '' You came,good for you '' but Hibari just snorted '' Come in ''

Nana and Lambo were curious as to who was at the door and came in

'' What is he doing here?'' Lambo asked

'' You know Lambo cut it out ''

Tsuna said more like ordering that telling him and he left the room,but Nana had something to say as well

'' You know Hibari-san if Iemitsu was here and not on a work trip he would kill you but we both trust Tsuna and if he said he already took care of it i believe him ''

When she finished I-pin came downstairs and shocked to see Hibari '' What are you doing here '' she asked politely

Tsuna took his mother to the other room to let them in privacy

'' I heard that you were going to the doctor today ''

'' So you know '' she said still hurt of his words the last time they met

'' Yes '' being uncomfortable he added '' Can we go for a walk to talk?''

'' I can't i have to go at the doctor ''

'' That's okay.I will come with you ''

Being a bit shocked she said '' Fine '' hesitantly '' But we have to leave now ''

'' Fine '' and started heading towards the door without looking back.

She followed him and thought

'' He doesn't care.

He's just doing this so as to not look bad in front of everyone ''

Her thoughts were interupted when he said '' Are you coming?'' with a pissed voice

She went next to him and started walking towards the hospital.

On the way no one talked to the other and had a respectful distance from one another.

Hibari had a usual expressionless face while I-pin would sometimes catch a glimse of him,sometimes think and sometimes blush.

She looked a little hesitant and he like nothing was out of the ordinary.

When they arrived at the hospital,they went straight to her doctors office with her leading the way.

The doctor did some tests to I-pin in another room while he had to wait in her office.

'' I may not show it but i'm very suprised that it was him''

'' Everyone says that ''

'' It's Hibari-san we're talking about and a man older than you ''

After a pause

'' We're all done here,you may wait in my office,i'll come with the results ''

I-pin went to other room and saw Hibari sitting with his hands holding his head.

When he saw her he stood up

'' What did the doctor say?''

'' She'll come and update us '' and took a sit next to him

After a few minutes the doctor entered with a few papers in her hand and took a sit at her desk

'' Well,it's true I-pin's pregnant...Have you talked about whether you want to keep it or not?''

'' No we didn't get a chance ''I-pin said hesitantly

'' This needs a lot of thinking and in your case you have to be determined.I'm guessing'' showing to Hibari ''you will take responsibility ''

I-pin answeared '' We haven't talked about it '' but before she could finish he said '' Yes ''

'' Excuse me? '' the doctor asked

'' I will take responsibility for it,since i'm the one to blame in the first place '' he explained while having his eyes closed

**xxx**

On the way back I-pin was the one to break the ice '' Did you really mean what you said before ''

'' Hmm?'' was the only reply he gave

'' About providing for me and the baby if i decide to keep it ''

'' Yes you've got to study,you don't have the luxury of having a part time job and since i'm a Gardian i have a good salary. In addition i'm responsible for this ''

'' I would really like to have a child but it's too soon.

On the other hand i don't think i could end a babys life ''

and thought '' Especially if it's yours.

This will be my only chance ''

Her thoughts were interupted when he said ''Then it's settled...'' they were outside I-pins house ''And Tsuna suggested you live in my house ''

**END**

**This was a longer chapter and had a lot of bad luck until i finished ,i lost the Internet and pressed SAVE which erased**

**Thank God i had a copy on my computer but wasn't reviewed.**

**When i did review it and pressed save,it said ''DO YOU WANT TO SAVE IT?'' I accidently pressed No and **

**it got third time The moment i was about to press Save,i run out off batery.I was really angry but got it the forth time.**

**Anyway Thank You Fot Reading**

**PLEASE WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello!

This is not an update but I wanted to tell you how sorry I am that I didn't continue this story In the last year but I have some reasons for that…First,I was on my last year of high school and started private classes from summer and hadn't stop studying until now. I'm from Greece and it is known that we have the most difficult educational system and I wanted to pass with a good score. Now I'm finished and very tired…

Also know I lost most of my interest in generally anime and without interest I don't think I will be able to write…But to the ones who like the story I have good news. I started writing this fic when was in the 11th grade and have completed most it…So that means I will continue uploading and try to finish it.

Thank you for taking your time reading this and I'm sorry again.

To make you feel better I will upload a chapter either today or the next 2 days cause my laptop has broken down. Ironic isn't it?

Anyway bye for now


	5. Chapter 5

Note:Bold letters are flashbacks

One week had passed and I-pin was carrying boxes inside the house, while the heavy ones were carried by Hibari. The house was very beautiful, this time she examined it carefully. The walls were white, the floor was made out of wood. The living room was plain with the necessary things. A bit further away was an empty wooden floor room just like a tatami, he really was a traditional person. In general, half of the house was modern and the other half was traditionally made.

"Where shall I leave those?" I-pin asked

"What are they?" he answered with his indifferent voice

"Mmm,personal things like clothes, pajamas and other things"

"This way follow me"

They went upstairs and down the direction they took was very familiar and so did the room at the very end of the it was his room. It was exactly the same as before.

"This is..." I-pin said

"I've only got one other spare room, so I though to leave it for the baby"

"Yeah…I agree" she said hesitantly

"I made some space for you in the closet so you can put your things in"

"Thank you. I know it will be uncomfortable especially if we're sleeping in the same bed but…" she was cut off by Hibari's harsh words once again

"Sleeping in the same bed? Who said anything about sleeping in the same bed?"

"Y-You said that you don't have another spare room."

"Huhh" signed angrily "You will sleep in the bed since you're pregnant and I'll sleep in the tatami room"

"Won't it be inconvenient to sleep there?" she asked with a low voice and hesitantly

" Just mind your own business "

And he left. I-pin sat on the bed and remembered the day Hibari took Tsuna's permission to live with I-pin.

**_Flashback_**

**" _I think it will be a good idea,so the baby will grow up in a house with both of it's parents" Tsuna said_**

**_The memory ended_**

Even though he doesn't really care for me at least he will care for the baby…I hope" she said slowly to herself

At that moment a memory came back to her

**_:After finishing the conversation Tsuna said_**

**"_Hibari-san if you don't mind I would like to talk to you…in my office"_**

**"_Che" was the only thing he exclaimed and entered Tsuna's office  
><em>**

**_After a few minutes they both come out.I-pin went to them and said worried _**

**"_Is everything okay?"_**

**_Tsuna didn't answer and turned to Hibari "I hope you understood what I said"_**

**"_Whatever"_**

**_Tsuna took her a bit further and asked "Are you sure you want to go through this…I mean the baby and you moving in with him"_**

**"_Yes"_**

**"_Okay then I will support you and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask"_**

**"_Tsuna-san, thank you" They went back and she heard Lambo saying " Capito?"_**

**_I-pin came closer and asked "What's going on?"_**

**"_Nothing,just…catching up"_**

The memory stood up and started unpacking her things.

"I wonder what Tsuna said to Hibari-san"

Xxxxxx

A few days had passed,I-pin was one month pregnant. She had told her friends,teachers and principle of her pregnancy and departure from the school in a few months. They were surprised at first because of the character and discipline that girl showed the past years. People started gossiping and some even though less of her. She could feel their stares whenever she passed the corridors but after some time they finally accepted of her friends volunteered to help her with the baby and some of her teachers volunteered to give her private lessons later on so she won't have to quit was a bright student and they knew it.

On the other hand Hibari wasn't much at home, something that was expected from I-pin was at school he would come home change clothes, take a shower and sleep for a when I-pin returns home he would leave straight away without talking to her and usually it was this kind of situation

'' Oh,you came home'' she would say happily while watching him coming toward her

''Would you like to...''

**Bang **the door left just like all the other days with her behind left in the house alone.

''eat...''

Hibari used to say that he had a lot of work in the base but she wasn't that knew that he avoided her and that he stayed in the base all at night she couldn't feel him in the if he didn't sleep there.

xxx

One night at the base.

Tsuna and Gokudera were ready to leave base after another tiring day of work and go home to their loved ones.

''Another day of hard work is over'' Tsuna exclaimed while yawing

''Judaime are you tired?''

''You can't believe how much,but i have to do it and i can't wait to go back home to 's the thought that keeps me ?''

''Yeah,me too'' Gokudera said not so convincing

''Is everything okay?''

''These days we don't have a lot of communication and before i leave for work Haru and i get into fights about me working such long hours and then ignores me the rest of the day''

''You should spend time with know what?Take the day off tomorrow''

''No,definitely case is very important to take even a day off''

''Then come in the your morning with her and then come for work in the afternoon.I don't think you'll have any objection to that''

''But..''

''No buts tomorrow come in the afternoon...that 's an order.''

Gokudera signed ''Thank you Judaime''

A few minutes later while continuing walking and chatting a room with light caught their was Hibari's door was open and he was inside doing...paperwork.

''Continue walking...I'll see you tomorrow.I have something to do.'' Tsuna said to Gokudera

''Do you need help?''

''No it's something i need to do on my 's a brotherly matter ''

Gokudera understood and went inside,Hibari looked up and went back to his work

''What do you want?''

'' I heard rumors that the past few days you're here most of the day working...and as i can see the night as well''

''I have a lot of work'' he said without looking doing his work

''I know you were never a paperwork we go to a mission you never do it and if you do it's incomplete,so i have to do it all over again...but nowadays your reports are excellent...The only reason i can think of why you're doing it,is because you don't want to go i correct?''

Hibari just signed and continued his work

''Go home'' Tsuna said a bit angrily

Hibari stood up quickly

''Or you'll do what,herbivore?Hmm?I'm going to bite you to death''

Tsuna was taken aback for one more 's not going to lie, he was afraid of him but this time he's not going to be the one giving will be like giving up on I-pin so he just stayed there staring at Hibari... and it worked

''Fine,i'll go home''put his jacket and waked pass Tsuna, but before he left Tsuna added

''And you have the day off tomorrow''

Hibari didn't say anything and walked away

On the other hand Tsuna signed in relief and thought to himself

''Thank God, i thought he would beat me to 's hope that the day off will help them bond''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hibari arrived home,the lights were turned off

''She must be asleep''

He took off his shoes and jacket and loosened his got curious and went upstairs to check on her so he opened the door and for the first time he saw a figure inside his looked like she was made him enter the bedroom quietly so as to not wake her sat at the edge of the bed for a bit thinking of what Tsuna told him and what he really wanted to do but no answer enlightened also remembered what Lambo told him a few days before

**_Flashback_**

**_In the base Lambo came to him as he was leaning on the wall and said seriously but slowly_**

**_''I can't change what happened.I-pin is like my sister but if under any circumstances you'll make her cry i swear i'll take a gun,shout you right in the face and make it look like an accident''_**

**_Hibari turned to him_**

**_''Capito?''_**

**_Lambo's face turned from a serious to a smiling one when I-pin came to them_**

**_''Is everything okay?''_**

''Please'' a voice disturbed his thoughts ''stay with me tonight'' I-pin whispered without opening her eyes

''She's dreaming,hormones'' he thought and was about to leave when she grabbed his wrist

''Please just for tonight,don't leave me alone'' she pleaded

He stood there for a bit,thinking what to do,he signed and gave took off his shirt and trousers and put something more usually slept with just his trousers but that wouldn't be 28 year old turned to the other side of the bed put his feet in the bed and was ready to fall to his pillow when something caught his beautiful face of the woman sleeping next to moonlight was falling on her face,for the first time he noticed how pretty she smiled for 2 seconds before noticing a few tears on her cheeks.

She had slept crying,that confused Hibari and a bit and knew he was the reason that that the first time in his life he felt something in him sight of her in that condition,made him stop thinking her as a bother and maybe...even...stop disliking her?

With his finger he wiped the tear on her cheek and kissed it pulling his head up he stared at her for a bit and then turned to the other side to sleep.

I-pin opened her eyes and with her hand she slowly touched the part of her cheek Hibari kissed and entered the world of dreams with a smiling face.

Authors note:I had changed and added some things from my original draft so as to make it richer.

(sign)It took me a while to write it but here it is, the 4thchapter.I think my writing is getting better but in the end you are the judges off that so tell me what you are not forced to write comments (i know what it feels like)but they are appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

_Note:Italic Bold letters are flashbacks  
><em>

**_There were faint images...they were of intimate kissing someone else's body...moans of pleasure...and hands gripping on the sweaty back on top of the other..._**

Then Hibari woke up...gasping for air and confused of what he saw,he turned to look at the other side of the bed but it was night was the first time they slept in the same bed,it didn't make any difference to him,but to I-pin it meant a lot.

He stood up and went outside of the bedroom but something was weird...he smelt something and followed it,it led him to the kitchen where he saw I-pin cooking.

"What are you doing?" he asked

I-pin was startled and looked pregnancy must have clouded her senses cause it's the first time she got caught off guard.

''I'm making you like some?''

He just signed and sat in a chair she came and gave him a plate ''Thank you''

''Enjoy'' she said smiling,that made Hibari a bit shy

The meal was eaten in silence and he had to admit he really enjoyed they finished she made a movement to take the plates.

''You shouldn't lift weight'' he said

''I'll be fine,i've been in worse situations...i can handle it''

She lifted them and the moment she turned around she felt a sudden pain...I-pin put her hand on the table to balance herself while bending a bit''

Hibari noticed it and stood up to go to had a worried look on his face and put one hand on her shoulder and another on her waist,to keep her from falling.

''Are you okay?What's wrong?''

''Yeah,it's just a cramp.I've had a few of them the past few days when you weren't here.''

That last sentence struck him as he realized his absence from her was thinking that,I-pin's pain subsided and slowly stood up in a straight looked up to see him looking at her in the eyes... they stayed like that for a bit until he snapped.

''It's Saturday,you don't have school and after insistence from Sawada i have a day you like to...go somewhere...together?''

''Us...together?''

''If you don't want that's fine...''

''No,no...i would love that''

''Where would you like to go?''

''Mmmm,well there is a small carnival coming today''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later they they were there could see animals,canteens and other kind of entertainment. Hibari was wearing black trousers matching his black shoes, his purple shirt was outside his trousers and his first button was didn't look formally dressed as usual because it was very warm to wear a the other hand I-pin was wearing a white stripped dress-shirt and underneath red belly didn't show yet,so she didn't need just yet pregnancy clothes.

''Are you sure you're alright?You vomited before we left.''

''I'm fine,it's something natural and it happens quite often the last few weeks but you weren't home''

Her sentence again struck him but he heard ''Come on'' and snapped

They spent the morning and noon saw a lot of animals,since Hibari likes animals,they played games but he wasn't that interested in it and ate bananas with chocolate.

''The sun is starting to must be hungry,let's go have something to eat''

''No i'm fine''

''You are must have something to you want the baby to starve'' He said in a serious tone

''Okay,but on one condition''

''What''

''I make the dinner''

''Whatever you want''

''But first i have to go shopping,we don't have ingredients''

''Okay,I'll come with you''

As they turned to leave I-pin signed and touched her belly

''Are you okay?'' he asked while massaging his hand on her shoulder.I-pin looked up to his eyes and took his hand and placed it on her a few seconds they both smiled.

''It kicked?How is that possible?It's still young''

''I don't know, maybe it took from it's father'' she laughed

He took her hand in his and said

''Come on,let's go''

They were walking hand in hand until they had to part because of the shopping bags.

''You don't have to carry all those,let me help you''

''No,in your condition you won't carry there anything else you would like?''

''You know, i really have the intense desire to eat cake after dinner''

''Fine''

And they went to a shop Haru usually goes to as it is know to have the best cakes in the city

''I'll have... a one do you want?''

''I don't want any'' He said seriously

At the back of the shop were sitting Gokudera and Haru

''Look,it's Hibari-san and I-pin-chan''

Gokudera turned to look at them

''I wonder what they are doing'' he said

''It's quite obvious what they are doing''

They could hear I-pin's plead ''Pleaseeee peak one,for me''

And looked at him with pleading signed and said ''Fine the blackforest''

''Ohh it's just like you''

After spying what the were doing Gokudera turned to Haru

''Wow that was 't expect him to i have never seen him succumbing before to someone else''

Haru looked at him with a confused look

''He's Hibari'' he added

''So? We all have a weakness towards someone that included you'' She leaned to kiss him

''Well she is pregnant so that might explain it'' After the kiss Gokudera said

'' I'm not sure,there might be more than what it seams'' Haru said looking at them as they left

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner,they cleaned up an were eating cake in the living room while watching a film on tv.

''The food was very nice''

''I'm glad you liked it cause from now on i'll be preparing dinner.I won't let you eat unhealthy things''

That night they talked more easily and after much pleading Hibari let I-pin eat some of his cake and as revenge he ate some of the time the film finished I-pin had fallen wanting to wake her up he carried her in the bedroom and placed her gently on the went to his side of the bed and put the blankets on top of kissing her cheek again he night he slept feeling more comfortable than the other nights.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next days went by very pleasant for I-pin,she didn't feel sad for even one went to work and then came straight bond grew stronger in a way that they would talk in ease,but nothing more than that.

One day

''This Saturday we'll go to to Italy for the situation is still critical with the Liroy family so we'll have to go keep a closer eyes on 's compulsory''

''Oh have a nice trip'' I-pin said disappointed

''Would you...like to come?''

'' Me?Is it okay?I don't want to be a bother to your mission''

''It's going there is just 're not going to do proposed to let you other girls are this as a small vacation''

''I'd love to...Wait ,Friday as in tomorrow?''

''Yes''

''Couldn't you warn me sooner?''

''Why?It's not like you had plans for the weekend''

''I'd like to have known that we are going to Italy at least a few days ahead''

Fine,whatever''

**Author's Note**:This is the 5th .I don't really have something to say about this chapter just that i know is not that good but i wanted to make their relationship strong enough in order to continue the please continue reading and anticipate for the next chapters.

Thank you and bye for now


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, at night, they went to the airport. I-pin would talk to Hibari but she was still annoyed from what happened yesterday, his neglectance to mention of the trip. On their way to Italy all of them went with a private plane because their safety was guaranteed, if it wasn't Tsuna wouldn't have risked bringing the girls with them.

Most of the girls were sitting together since the Guardians wanted to talk except Hibari, who didn't like crowds, was sitting with I-pin but after a small argument she left to join the girls.

"What happened?" Kyoko asked "You look angry."

" Yeah, it looked like you two fought back there" Haru said

" Yes, we yesterday night we keep fighting about food, what things we should pack and i was i hour late to come home after school"

" Why was that?" It was Hana'a turn to ask

" Because i had to inform my employer of my time off work to come to the trip"

" Did you tell Hibari-san about it?"

" No, he didn't give me the chance to"

" And what about now, what did you fight over?" Chrome's low voice was heard

" Iwas looking for something in my bag and i couldn't find it. He insisted that i must have left it home but i toldhim i remembered putting it inside my bag. When i found it i showed it to him and left. This pregnancy makes me impatient all the time"

" Anyway, let's forget about it and think of all the things we're going to do in this vacation" Kyoko wanted to change the subject

" I started packing since Tuesday, i was so excited about it." Haru smilled

" Tuesday? You knew about the trip since Tuesday?"

" Yeah... we all 't you?" Chrome asked worried

" O-Of course i asking." I-pin smiled but inside she was getting angry

xxxxxx

When they landed and went to Vongola Headquarters, because that's where they would be staying, everyone retired to their rooms. Since everyone was a couple with someone they stayed in the same rooms except Yamamoto and Lambo who were staying staying in separate.

"It's your first time in Italy, isn't it? " Hibari asked after a subordinate put their bags in the room they would be staying and was sitting on the large bed and I-pin was looking outside the window where there was a small she didn't answer he continued with his usual tone

" It's nice... isn't it?"

The only reason he he wanted to talk was because he knew something was wrong. He layed back with hands crossed behind his head.

" Whatever" She replied uninterested

" What's your problem?" he asked annoyed

I-pin didn't answer again, that made him jump off the bed and go closer. One thing he didn't like was being ignored but he knew he couldn't just beat her to death like all the others.

" You haven't talked from the moment we boarded the plane, is something wrong?"  
>he asked with a bit more concern than usually<p>

I-pin turned her head " What's wrong? You're what's wrong. Why didn't you tell me about Italy earlier? All the other girls knew about it. Why didn't i?

" Ohh..'' he said sarcastically " that's what is all about. Well i'm not going through this with you. And because of your pregnancy you're all emotional, i have no intention of continuing this conversation"

He left the room

xxxxxxxxx

The evening went by. After dinner the guardians went for a meeting with the Liroy and the girls just chatted for about 2 hours in the big living room of the were talking about men, everyday things they had to go through and babies. Everything was going fine until the conversation went to something that would ruin the night for 2 people.

" I really can't wait for tomorrow" Haru said excited

" Me too" Kyuko replied

" What are you talking about? " asked a troubled I-pin

" The dinner-party as they call it of course. but from what i understood it's really a luxurious ball that Mafia Families will be attending" Haru informed the others

" Think of it as a peace gesture towards the Liroy who will be represented by some people" Haru pointed out

" Will it be safe?" I-pin asked

" Mukuro-sama said that it will be and to think it as nothing more than a dinner party." Chrome joined the conversation

The conversation continued with 'what will you be wearing?' and 'since whe'rw mafia mebers wives and girlfriends we have to represent them well". Forgetting of I-pin's ignorant voice a while ago

xxxxx

Later on that night, nearly midnight, the Guardians returned. All the girls were sleeping except one who was still awake waiting for one person to return. When Hibari went into the bedroom slowly, he saw I-pin near the window with her pajamas on staring outside.

" Why aren't you sleeping?" Hibari asked while taking of his jacket and shoes

" I was waiting for you" she answer still staring outside

" Really?" he asked while taking of his shoes

She turned around facing him

" Why didn't you tell me of the dinner party tomorrow?" The tone in her voice had more emotion than the last time

" Oh.. again that's why you're acting like this" he stood up and went inside the bathroom. You could hear water. I-pin went close to the door and added

" Again all the other girls knew and for once more i didn't'

His voice from inside the room was heard " I would have told you"

" When? Tomorrow at the party?"

He stepped out with his hand on his forehead "Look...i'm not in the mood for a fight nor your pregnancy hysterical attitude. I was all night in a conference room with those herbivores" He passed by her and started unbuttoning his shirt

After staring a bit, to comprehend what he said she shouted

" I'm being hysterical now? You always blame it on the fact that i'm you considered that you might be part of the problem?..." and added some Chinese insults " 你愚蠢的混蛋.你玩了艰难的，但你是不成熟和愚蠢的。我恨你你这个白痴"

He didn't know what she was saying but he did know she was cursing at him and calling him names. If someone else talked to him like that he would have died in the instant but it was I-pin, a girl, pregnant with his child and he was very tired to bother... all he said was

" Keep your voice down, you might wake up the others. Come to sleep and forget about it."  
>while massaging his head<p>

" I will go to sleep.." taking her pillow " but not here" and turned to leave

Hibari turned his head but before closeing the door she added " And i will not forget about it"

I-pin walked down the hall and knocked at a door. Someone opened and asked " What are you doing here?"

" Can i sleep over, Lambo?"

" Yeah fine but why? Did that trash do anything to you? he asked ready to barge out

" No, no. We just had an argument and i left the room."

She went to one side of the bed and he to the other and closed her eyes.

xxxxxxxxx

The next day, Hibari woke up and didn't find I-pin next to him as he usually does.'She'll come back... she must have went to the other kid' he thought

After dressing up he went downstairs.A bit latter other people were coming downstairs as well and sat at the table.I-pin was last " Good morning " she said ignoring Hibari

Tsuna noticed the indifferent look she gave him that morning, at noon and early afternoon.

" What did you do?" he asked Hibari when they were alone

" What do you mean, Sawada?"

"Don't play dump with me now or you remember what i told you"

After he gave him a look he signed and answered him

" I didn't tell her about the party we're hosting"

" Is that all? Everybody can forget things, oh i thought it was something worse"

" No actually that was the last drop, after informing her of our departure on Friday night"

" You did what?" he chuckled. Hibari was glaring at him " No really,s he is right to be mad that was very neglective of you . And she's not talking to you now... IS she coming to the party?"

" I don't know. She hasn't talkied to me"

" Why don't you just apologize?"

" I will sertenly not" he said abrutly

Tsuna expected that answer and knew that he wouldn't change his mind, but it didn't hurt to ask, so he decided to go instead

" Fine i'll go" Tsuna exclaimed

He found her in the garden and after asking her very politely she said " Okay, i'll come but only because you asked me. Don't expect me to talk to him"

When she returned to her room Hibari was already inside and dressed was wearing a black shirt, white trousers and a matching coat. He was very handsome but I-pin was still mad at him and had to make sure it stayed that way.

" You're back" he said

I-pin didn't answer and went to her closet.

'' I have something for'' he said again while taking a big white box to her

She turned around and opened it, there was a beautiful dress in it, she was amazed but didn't show it. She wasn't the one to give in first this time.

'' The size should be fine and i made sure the waist was big enough to fit a three month pregnant woman''

After a pause he continued '' You'll probably want to change. I'll wait downstairs''

And left and I-pin looked at the dress

xxxxxxx

After half an hour the Vongola headquarters was getting full of people from different kind of families, like the Chavalone. All together there were 21 families invited. Tsuna and the others were greeting the girls were next to their partners greeting and being greeted, they didn't know a lot of people like the Guardians did but had the same smile for everyone.

After the arrival of the guests everyone entered the ball room. It was huge, there were about 50 tables and a big space in the middle for people to dance.

'' What a lovely dress I-pin'' Kyoko smiled

'' yes i agree it's very beautiful'' Haru added

I-pin blushed from the compliments and looked down at her was red and had thin strips, the lenght reached her ankles. her shoes were matching her dress, which were heals but not high.

'' Thanks girls. But i shouldn't take all the -san gave it to me''

'' I never expected this but he has taste.''

Then Tsuna came over while talking to a man with blond hair.

'' Ladies i'd like to introduce to you Mr. Micha'el Ricardo he's a representetive from the Liroy Family. Mr Ricardo i'd like to introduce to you Kyoko Sasagawa my fiance, Haru Miura and I-pin''

'' Nice to meet you mademoiselles'' he bowed and they bowed back

Tsuna turned to Kyoko '' As the host it's my duty to start the dance, would you do me the honour?'' giving his hand

She gave hers '' Gladly''

They went to the centre of the room and music started, everyone stoped talking and just looked at them. Haru just signed and left.

Micha'el went closer to I-pin and started a conversation.

'' So that's the Vongola Boss's future wife...She seems nice''

'' Yes she is. They deserve each other ''

'' I've heard that the Sun Guardian is her brother and he's married with a son''

'' That's accurate. He is married and has a child''

'' What about the others? I mean have they got partners?''

I-pin was looking around the room searching for someone until she found the person she was looking for

'' You see that girl just left?'' showing her hand discretely '' The one next to Gokudera Hayato''

'' Ohh yes, the one pulling him''

''She is his girlfriend for over 2 years. Before that they used to fight all the time and didn't want to even see each other... now she is probably telling him to dance with her, but knowing him he doesn't want to.''

'' Poor girl. Gokudera Hayato was known for his reluctance to do things he should''

'' Don't worry she'll find a way to persuade him. Her way always passes and he loves her too much to not grant her every wish''

That moment it seemed that Gokudera gave up. He extinguished his cigarette and went to the middle of the dance floor.

'' Later on he will make excuses and say he danced with her just because it's the duty of the right-hand man''

'' Now i'm interested...please tell me more about the others'' he said excited

However from the other side of the room Hibari was looking at them with an uneasy look on his face

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that i updated so late. i didn't expect this to happen but i was very busy and my auntie got into an accident so i wasn't in the mood to write. Anyway she is fine now but has a bit PTSS.**

**I'm going to stop talking cause you came here to read so enjoy. At least i hope you will**


	8. Chapter 8

'' Okay.. Mmm, from all I know Yamamoto Takeshi doesn't have anyone special In his life nor does Lambo. The latter just plays around"

" What about Sasagawa Ryohei. He's married"

" Oh yeah, the woman next to him is his wife, the one on the phone. Her name is hana Yorokowa. Anyway she's probably talking to her on now cause you see it's early morning in Japan''

" They left him there?"

" Yes, with his grandparents. Ryohei will pull the phone out of her hands and talk to him with a loud voice while using the word extreme...However Hana will start arguing with him"

After a few seconds what I-pin said actually happened. I-pin and Micha'el laughed and from afar Hibari was watching with an annoyed then came closer holding a drink in his hands and trying to see what Hibari was looking at with that expression on his face.

" That looks interesting." he said and took a sip from his turned his head and glared at him

" I mean if you want to go and talk to her go"

" I don't want to"

" Then it's obvious you're jealous to the extreme."

Hibari didn't answer and as Ryohei turned to leave he said " Even if i went she wouldn't talk to me. She's angry at me"

" So is my wife... this time for taking her phone while she was talking. But i will go over there and apoplosize and ask her to dance with me." Ryohei left his drink in Hibari's hands and disappeared. The 28 year-old Guardian looked at it, took it and swallowed it all at once.

**_Back to I-pin_**

" Okay, Rokudo Mukuro" Micha'el said

I-pin turned her head and spotted him already dancing with Chrome

" He and Chrome have a weird relationship. They definitely are a couple but very secretive. Nobody knows wheen they started dating. For all i know it could have been 12 years ago or they could have children or even be married but i really don't know."

" You know them really well and can easily predict their moves''

" It's because as you said i know them very well, since i was little and also my training required for me to be able to predict other peoples moves"

" Okay, we talked about every Guardian except one, Hibari. What about him"

" Well you're looking at her" she said with a low voice

" No way"

" I'm pregnant with his child" she blushed

" That's his child? I would never have thought. You look so young"

" I'm going to be 18 in a few months"

Their conversation continued smoothly and it seemed to be getting closer. laughing and talking not even the feeling of uneasiness was shown and that was really pissing Hibari off. He was on his third drink when he saw them hugging. That was the last drop, he swallowed in one go another glass of fine Italian wine and went over there.

" Hibari-san" Micha'el excailmed

I-pin didn't say anything, she was still mad

" Would you... give me the pleasure of dancing with me?..." he said to I-pin. She hesitated but he continued " I insist" He draged her to the dance floor where everybody was dancing.

" I was in the middle of a conversation' she said angrily

" So? Now you are talking to me" he replied with a smirk. She tried to leave but he hold her tighter.

" You were being friendly with the enemy"

" So? This dinner-party is to end conflict, plus Tsuna-san introduced him to us. You didn't have a problem with them talking".

There was a pause and they continued dancing...

" He can take care of himself"

" So can i. I might be pregnant but i'm still an assassin. I can take care of myself"

" Don't talk to him"

" This is getting ridiculous..." she took his hand off her " I'm leaving and by the way i'll talk to whoever i want to. Don't come near me tonight"

She turned her back at him and walked away _" I really need something to eat"_ she thought

I-pin was sitting at the table happily eating her food when a man came closer .

" May i join you mademoiselle?" it was Micha'el

" Yeah, sure.I really hate eating alone"

**At the other side of the Ball room**

Hibari was forced by Tsuna to talk to some people, who as said was good for the Vongola if he would talk to them. What a waste of spent 20 minutes of his time listening to things that didn't interest him and all in the name of Vongola. it even passed his mind to beat them, at least there would be a commosion but it wouldn't be in his best interest to start a fight so the next best thing to do would be to leave and he excused he was returning into the ballroom something caught his eye.I-pin and that man standing at the balcony interaction was really starting to piss him off and the waiter next to him had to pay for it

" Bring me something to drink now" he ordered with a low intimidating voice and the waiter complied by leaving quickly because he was afraid for his life.

After a good 5 minutes of observing them Micha'el suddenly stood up and picked up his phone. Being far away from him he couldn't listen to his conversation that's why he moved closer " Yes sir... I understand... i'll take my leave now''

Micha'el hung up the phone and returned back to I-pin only to bid her goodbye, he took her hand and kissed reven-haired man watching them he went closer in order to interupt whatever was going on between them. They noticed his presence and his angry 'el so as to not get in any trouble abd leave the place with a black eye he turned to I-pin and said " Goodnight, mademoiselle..." he turned to leave " Hibari-san have a nice night".

They were alone now

" I thought i told you not to come close to me"

" And i thought i told you not to talk to him"

" I can't believe it" i-pin was walking away

" And where are you going?"

" Away from you" she shouted

Hibari stood there for a while... put with anger his drink on a table and followed her. He tried to stop her by grasping her arm but she just pushed him away saying " Go away"

" You arrogant, selfish ans selfcentered man. I hate you"

She was getting emotional as she wakied faster to a coridor that looked familiar and entered a room, it was their kept following her and the minute he entered and closed the door behind him he grabed her hands and turned her around to face him.

" You know you really piss me off. Challenging everything i say, you really like provoking me don't you?"

His words were cold and made her walk backwards, he followed her not wanting to keep a long space between them and I-pin hit a wall. There was nowhere to go.

" What about you? Wanting to control everything... well you're not the boss of me and i'm not one of your subordinates Hibari-san" she snapped

" No, you are not. You are something else and i don't want anyone else to touch you."

He aggressively pushed her to the wall behind her and kissed her with anger and passion together. It felt like he was getting rid off his anger this way.I-pin tried to push him loved him but she was too upset at the moment. Her attempts to escape were useless as he grabbed her hands and pinned them to the wall above her head. Her strength was fading away and eventually she surrendered and arched her neck closing her eyes ou of started to be heard in the dark room when he went down her neck plassing passionate kisses and licks, that was her Achilles heal.

After, he lifted his head and started kissing her on the lips again, this time Hibari took off his toxedo and tie while I-pin put her hands around his neck and pulled him abit closer to both took off their shoes without stopping their kiss on theit way to the bed and started taking each others clothes off. I-pin unbuttoned his shirt and Hibari unzipped her dress .

By the time they reached the bed they were already half naked. Hibari was on top her and started kissing his way down her body until he reached her belly, it started showing and examined it carefully by putting his hands on top of it and placing foft kisses.

Before they started I-pin said " Just be carefull... the baby"

" Yes i know"

The party downstairs continued and because of the music nobody could hear what was going on upstairs except a couple that passed near by.

" This is stupid, it's warm why do you need a coat just to go outside,. No wander i usede to call you stupid woman"

" Because it's cold for me and i'm not stupid Hayato Gokudera"

When they took their leave to return to the party they heard noises

" What's that?" Haru asked and they both kept silent only to confirm there were very load moans.

" Sounds like somebody is having fun up here" Gokudera smilled

" But that's inapropriate. Where is it coming from?" Haru remarked following the noice

" I think it's from here." Showing to a door

" That's Hibari's and I-pin's they do know how to have fun after all"

She ignored his comment signing her head.

" Come on. let's go" But she noticed a look on his face " What?"

" You know all this talk really got me in the mood"

Haru jusy signed and started walking away with him following and saying "Oh come on, aren't you?" but she just smilled and thought of the surprise he will get when they go their room later on.

**xxxxxx**

In a luxurious house away from the Vongola headquarters entered a man, at the end of a very large table sat another man holding a glass of wine in his hands.

" Well? What do you have for me?"

" A lot of interesting things..." showing him a chip he took out of his pocket " In here. Faces,names,occupations and their relationships to the Vongola"

" And you got all that tonight?" the man in the chair asked

" Of course. The Vongola are easy to manipulate.I just had to find the weak link"

" Good, i will revenge the humiliation they caused to the Liroy. We'll meet tomorow and discuss how to proceed...You are dismissed"

" Of course sir"

**xxxxxx**

The next morning the light came into the room from the small balcony. That made I-pin wake up and reach her hand to the other side of the bed but nothing was there. She opened her eyes and indeed there was no one in the bed.

" Hibari-san?" she said in worry. "_he did it again, he left"_ she thought

" Goodmorning" a voice could be heard. She stood up and saw him sitting on a leather armchair holding a newspaper and on the small table next to him was a cup of tea.

" I thought you left" she said as he took a sip of his tea and folded the newspaper. Hibari stood u up and walked closer. I-pin just starred at him as he came. He was wearing a dark blue robe but it had loosened and showed some of his bare chest. He climbed on the bed and with his thumb he tilted her head to meet his eyes. Their heads were close and with a smirk he asked

" And why would you think that?"

" Because of the last time we did it" she replied

" The situation has changed. I want to try to have a good relationship with you" and pecked her lips

" Promise?"

" Promise" and kissed her time she put her hands around his back.

END

**Author's**** Note:** Okay here is the next chapter. I'm sorry if it was a late update but being on holidays, working and enjoy watching the Olympics all day long i completely forgot about my fic.

Ohh... before i forget i wanted to tell to all my **readers and subscribers/followers** how much i appreciate it and that i deeply thank youfor reading this fic. Also i would like to thank **Tamila rawr** one of my readers for taking the time to comment. I know i told you all that you don't have to comment and i still think that way but i want to thank her for supporting me after my long break... oh and another person. I don't know who that person is but he comments as well, so thank you as well **Anonymous** for taking the time to read my fic.

Again thank you all. xoxo.

This chapter is dedicated to all of my readers!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

The next morning the couple went downstairs holding hands but as soon as they reached the dining room Hibari let her hand calm face turned into a serious one, the aura around him was cold like it always sat next to each other but didn't talk to each other or to be presice he didn't talk to I-pin felt uncomfortable sitting next to him at that point.

After the breakfast the girls went for a walk into the nearby city while the Guardians held their last meeting before departing to go back to hous later when the meeting ended, feeling tired they retrived to the living room to have usual Hibari was sitting at the far end of the room looking outside the window showing to the other people in the room his annoyance at being with Gokudera didn't seem to get the message and went closer to him.

" What time will the girls be back?" he tried to start a conversation

"Why are you talking to me?" Hibari replied still facing the window

"Aish you're so i'm not leaving until you tell me and continue annoy you can't attack me in here your threats will be useless"

...

" Well i'm waiting"

"... In about 10 minutes i think" Hibari signed trying to calm himself

" See? that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Hibari turned around and with anger replied to Gokudera "Don't push your luck or i will drag you outside the headquarter grounds and beat you to death"

" Fine,fine you're unpleasing to be with" Gokudera replied

Hibari turned around and continued facing the gardens outside the window. Gokudera on the other hand started smiling as he remembered something and leaned to Hibari so he acan whisper

" You know, we heard you last night"

"Excuse me?"

" You know... me and Haru"

SInce Hibari didn't answer him he continued

"Don't worry nobody else knows of your 'activities' and we won't say fact you encouraged us to do the same thing."

There was an akward pause as Gokudera thinking that maybe he should have left that part out of the conversation.

" Anyway if you want to talk or need anything... A baby is a big responsibility and" Before being able to finish his sentence he was interupted bu an angry voice

" You know what i need? Quiet and for you to leave"

" Bastad i'm just trying to help you"

" I don't need it"

" God, i'm just saying that it's good to see the bosses' threat for once came to 're actually making an effort" this time Gokudera was the angry one.

AT that moment I-pin entered the room

"You're back" Hibari remarked with an indifferent voice

All of them turned to look at the girl

" I just cam to inform you that we arrived and to start packing"

Everybody stood up and left the room

" I can't wait to go back home" Yamamoto exclaimed

" I'm gonna miss Italy" Lambo cried

" I want to go see my son" Ryohei added

The last two remaining in the room were I-pin and went closer, took her hand and said " Shall we go?" she just nodded

" What was that about Tsuna threatening you"

" Nothing important"

**xxxxx**

After they returned to Japan I-pin and Hibari's relationship grew to a couple's ate together,slept together,talked to each other and even had a few fights but they were slowly resolved.

**At the base**

There was a knock on the door

" Come in" said a man without lifting his head up from the papers

" Gokudera Hayato i want to speak to you"

" This must be the first time you enter an office and knock. What is it Hibari?"

" At the Vongola Headquarters you said that if i need someone to talk to..."

" Yes, i'm very busy so say it quickly"

Hibari pulled Gokudera up by the shirt and said angrily

" Look this isn't something i normally do and probably the only time so i need your attention"

" Okay,okay"

" If you say something to anyone about this, i'll bite you to death"

" Okay what is it about?"

" It's about had an argument and she won't speak to me"

" What did you do?" he asked indifferent

" Nothing, she is five months gets angry with everything. She has mood swings all the time and if she doesn't get what she wants the moment she wants it she explodes,metaphorically"

" Plus she is an might get hurt" Gokudera added jokingly

Hibari didn't respond so he stopped.

" Look i don't know a lot about pregnancies so you might have to ask Sasagawa,but do you know what i do whaen haru and i get into a fight? are the weirdest creatures in the world always nagging and Haru gets mad at me and ignores me, i do the same thing back to or later they will forget it and start talking again. Generally women can't stay mad at us if we're not trying to make up with them. Also this silent treatment takes a lot less energy that trying to find ways to make up with are men, we have some pride and self aren't meant to do those things, we can't kneel to them every time they 'get' mad, which by the way will be at least once a week."

As Hibari turned to leave he added " Ohh in your case you should try to satisfy her needs.I only use that as a plan last resort".

After he left Gokudera signed and said to himselft while chuckling

"That's why i try to postpone it"

**About a month later**

"Wow you live in a beautiful place" said a girl

"Yeah Hibari-san has a great taste" said the second girl

I-pin didn't answer.

" Did you like your babyshower?Cause i sure did"

"Yes i really enjoyed family and friends organised don't know them but one of them was Tsuna-san's wife Kyoko-chan."

" Your brother's wife?Did they get married?"

"Yes a couple of days are newlyweds but took the time to organise it.I'm really lucky to have such a family"

"We didn't know they got "

"What was the wedding like?"

"Very looked bride,the decorations..."She was interupted by the sound of the front door turned their attention to see who it was,but it was no one else than Hibari-san."

" Kyoya-san, you are early"

" I came to suit is covered with blood" and took off his black suit like nothing happened

"Don't worry girls he is just saying that to scare is overeacting,it is probably sauce and is embarassed to say it" I-pin started giving her friends an explaination they will believe but she did know better that it definitely was blood and just said to him

"Okay go get changed"

And before he went upstairs he gave them one of his deathly glares.

...

" Wow,that was frightening.I thought he would kill us just for coming here"

"That cold glare is enough to get you when do you call eac h other by first name,ehhh?"

"For a few weeks now but at the beggining..."

"Forget that..." she was interupted by one of the girls "Did the wedding have handsome men?"

" I'm sure there you meet anyone handsome?"

Hibari came down the stairs with a new suit but managed to hear the topic of the conversation so he stood quietly outside the open girls didn't hear him and neither did I-pin because the situation she was put in right now stressed her and that clouded her senses.

Feeling the two pair of eyes stairing at her made her answer to their question

" Emm, i won't deny it there where a lot of handsome men at the wedding..."

"Were they rich?"

"Stop interupting her and what matters if they are rich?"

"Cause I-pin deserves someone who will take care of her and support her"

"Why? can't that happen without wealth?" I-pin asked

" I isn't the most important thing in the i do agree with her, you do deserve someone nice in contrast to know you are acquanted with him for many years, but how come you aren't afraid of him?" she asked worried

" How come you gave your virginity to him?he isn't someone i would like to hang around with"

" Me neither...Did he force you?"

Hibari now had an angry look on his face but stood there to hear her reply.

" No, can we change the subject?"

"Yes you are right,Tell us about the wedding and the handsome quests?

" I don't know what to say, i told you there were handsome guests"

" And? You didn't tell us if you met someone."

"Not really.I met some but the conversation went as far as a greeting"

"Why? You are beautiful and had an didn't you let it go further?"

"Because i'm pregnant with someone else's child and they knew it.I don't want them to think i'm that kind of girl"

"And you're going to waste your life on that?Come on, i understand you want your child a stable life with both of it's parents but spending your whole life time with him will be a torture"

"And add to that what kind of influence will he be on your child?"

After hearinf all those accusations thrown at him he was very angry and wanted to kill them, but didn't want to waste any energy on 'worthless' people like them and keep it for the enemy, so he left the house and closed th door behind him in departure wasn't unoticed by the girls and after a few seconds they continued talking.

"I have chills down my spine"

"Yeah Thank God he didn't hear us"

However I-pin was a bit a bit troubled as she continued staring at the hallway.

"I-pin are you okay?"

"Yes,let's change the subject"

"You're will we go shopping?"

" For what reason?" asked I-pin

"You are getting bigger" remarked the girl

"Okay let's go next Saturday i've got a doctor's appointment"

" Whatever suits you"

"Will you start private lessons with your tutors soon?"

"In a few weeks when i won't be able to go to school"

"This is a good would be a pity to stop your if you want a babysitter we are here for you"

"Thanks girls"I-pin smilled

"I doubt Hibari-san will take the time"

"He seems angry all the time. What will he do when the baby is born?"

"Girls!" I-pin interupter her friend "We need to talk"

**_Author's Note_: Hello be honest with you this chapter i posted was supposed to be longer but i'm not in the mood to write anymore.I just finished writing this scene and will end it rest of it will be posted on the next chapter which will be like a chapter 8 part 2. It won't be as big as the other chapters but it won't small because it is like 8 i saw that i had 8 more pages to write i thought i would get a heart-attack but i saw your comments and i didn't want to make you wait until i write the other 8 pages so i hope this will keep you going for a is easier writing it on my notebook than on the laptop.**

**In a few days my results will come out as to which Uni i will be sure i will tell you where i passed.**

**Untill next care all of you.**

**And again Thank you for all of those who read my fic.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8 part 2**

Later on that night I-pin was in their bedroom, sitting on the bed and deep into her thoughts until Hibari entered.

"You're awake" He stated the obvious

"I've been waiting for didn't come for dinner"

"I wasn't in the mood" He said coldly and took off his suit

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?" he asked as he took off his tie

"Look at me" I-pin said and went closer to him

"What do you want?" he said pissed off

"Look i know you overheard our discussion"

"Oh! You mean the gossiping your friends were doing.I would hardly call that a discussion." He said as he went inside the bathroom.I-pin followed him

''Anyway i wanted to tell you not to take it personally.

They are just looking out for me''

After washing his face he turned around and said to her

" I don't care what those herbivores think of more they are afraid of me the better"

"Don't call them like are my friends"

" I'll do whatever i want" and entered the bedroom again with her following him

"Then if that's not the problem then what is? You're obviously angry at something...Well?"

" Are you going to interrogate me?"

" I'm not interrogating you.I just want to know what the problem is"

"That's part of what makes me angry so stop it"

" No, i want.."

"You're not going to stop are you?"

"No"

There was a silence

"So what will you do now?"

"I'l do whatever i wan to"

"No, i mean are you going to tell me?"

There was no reply...

"Then at least come to bed"

"Don't tell me what to do"

Now I-pin was getting angry and went closer to him

"That's do you mean by that?"

"What do you mean by that?! You should know, you are the one doing whatever you want"

"Ehh?"

"Today at the living room you said to your friends that you met rich men at the wedding.

When they asked you about what happened you said nothing but that didn't sound so convincing.

Also when they made assumptions about things you didn't dispute they must have been true.

You don't care about the fact that you're with someone else."

"First of all that's not true because nothing happened, i swear, you must have heard wrong.

how dare you say that i don't care that i'm pregnant.

Third...are you jealous?"

" N...No" and he turned his head around

"You are" she laughed and and with her hands turned him around to face her.

" Are you afraid that i will go with some rich guy?"

...

" I know you won't admit it but i want you to know that it really means a lot to me.

When you left you didn't hear the rest of the conversation"

" I don't really want to know" he said as she led them to the bed where they sat

" I want to tell you"

"Whatever"

"We talked about different things but the conversation would always return back to you"

" Oh yeah,,, me being a bad influence on the baby."

" Something like that, but after a while so i told them...

**_Flashback_**

**_" Girls we need to talk"_**

**_" About what?"_**

**_" I don't like the way you're talking about Hibari -san"_**

**_" But it's 's not like we're making things up"_**

**_"You're making assumptions about his behavior from the way he acts in public. In here he supports me and takes care of me. You say he's not here much but that's because he works hard._**

**_Also you said that you couldn't live with a person like him.I'll not deny the fact that it's difficult but i'm not afraid and i WANT to live with him because... i love him.I always did, since the first time i saw him when i was five years old."_**

Hibari just stared at her not sure of what to say. She tilted her head to meet his eyes and said

" I really do" holding his cheek with her hand and went slowly closer to his face and kissed.

It was the first time that she took initiative.

The kiss started as a slow gentle kiss but quickly turned into a passionate one with his hands going around her back and hers around his neck so they can be closer.

She pushed him down on the bed and went on top of him.

"I have to say that i didn't expect that but... can you even lean down?" while putting his hands on her thighs.

After trying helplessly to lean down to kiss him(because her belly was big) he switched their positions with him on top.

" I'd like one day for you to be on top but not until after you deliver."

" So you see a future in this?!"

He leaned down and kissed her

**xxxxxx**

The next morning they were sitting on the bed.

Hibari was bear-chested and had his hands around her.I-pin had her hands around his waist and they stood there in silence.

" I meant that what i said yesterday"

There wasn't any answer so she continued

" I love you"

There still wasn't any answer, he didn't even turn his head.

She stood up and touched with her hand his face and turned it slowly around to face her

" I love you"

This time his face looked shocked and stuttered

" I...I.."

DRING DRING DRING

His phone reached to pick it up.

" We better be under attack for you morons to call me" and exited the bedroom

" i'm sorry Hibari-dono for interrupting your morning"

" No,you actually called the right time" his voice was softer.

" Did something happen?"

" Let's just say that you saved me from an embarrassing situation"

**A minute latter**

He entered the bedroom again and started putting some clothes on.

" I have to happened to the base"

"Is it something important?"

" No,nothing of the stupid subordinates is the problem."

Even though they are considered the strongest of all the subordinates Hibari still thinks they are worthless.

" I might be late,you should call your teachers to come over for private lessons again"

" Okay"

**Author's Note****: Okay here is the correct version. It took me some time to realize what was wrong but I managed. I'm thinking that I should also correct the first two chapters as well. I don't know how long it will take me but I will keep you posted about it. Again I would like to apologize to those who are reading it now.**

**Take care everyone.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 9**

**Somewhere in Italy**

**.**

''So what will we do? All our plans aren't working. The Vongola still have the upper hand. We will be at their mercy.'' Said one black-haired man.

''We still have the other plan'' said another behind a desk

''It would make them more cooperative''

''Hmm'' the man behind the desk replied

''We do have exhausted the other means. A direct conflict would be naïve, they're stronger…''

''Fine, do it discretely, I don't want anyone killed''

''Why? Killing them would be easier'' asked the black-haired man

''Are you stupid?'' said the boss angrily at his subordinate. ''Vongola Decimo likes peace, he will do anything for their protection. Especially the venerable ''

''What about the other matter? He is dangerous to have around. We should get rid of him'' said te black-haired man.

''Mickael, you are the expert on people's psychology, what do you think?''

''It's quite difficult for someone to decipher what he thinks but for a pro like me it's a challenge I accepted. After being around him for a while I can easily say that he even though he has good intentions deep down he knows he will fail and soon will crack. He will back away.''

''Maybe we could do something to progress it'' said the Boss. ''In the end I'm going to make them pay for what they did''

.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

.

Footsteps could be heard. Someone was walking down in the base talking on the phone until he suddenly stopped. Something caught his attention. It was a man sitting in the conference room, staring, his thoughts being miles away.

.

''I'll come in a bit. I have to hang up. Don't worry I won't forget the cake''

After hanging up the phone he continued talking, this time to the person sitting alone.

''Hibari, is something wrong? You look…troubled''

When Hibari heard his name he snapped from his thoughts and stood up.

''Hayato Gokudera, what do you want?'' and left the room. Gokudera followed him

''Nothing''

''Then why are you following me? Do you have a death wish or are you sick of following Sawada Tsunayoshi around and want someone stronger to follow. Either way I'll bite you to death if you crowd too much''

''Bastard. For your information the Boss took the day off and I'm leaving too. From the looks of it you're doing the same thing. I thought you might have paperwork to do from the subordinate-situation earlier''

''I do but this time as punishment I made them do it''

''Don't tell me… I hear that you actually are getting along with I-pin…'' Hibari stopped walking and turned around '' Good for you''

''Where did you hear it from?'' Hibari asked

'' Girls talk. Remember that. They talk about everything with each other. Either they're complaining or excited''

''They should stop gossiping about my personal life''

''Even if you threaten them it won't work. It's in their nature to be like this''

…

There was a pause. Hibari started walking again and Gokudera followed.

''It's not just the girls. Everyone can see it''

''See what exactly?''

''You are changing. Me, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Tsuna and even Mukuro have noticed it''

''That herbivore is hardly ever here''

''He does come. You just don't see him. Even lambo, he doesn't admit it but he sees it''

''I haven't changed and will not. I'm the same person and perfectly able to beat everyone''

''You may also not admit it but your relationship with I-pin has changed you .You're more considerate now''

''I don't have a relationship with her. I just take care of her because of the baby''

They're now outside the base in the presence of other people. Gokudera stopped walking again.

''Are you telling me your relationship hasn't changed at all and you feel nothing for her? She told you she loves you, what about you?''

Hibari also stopped walking and turned around to face the person he has been talking to.

''You know even this?''

''I've always known. Everybody does. But you're avoiding the question''

''Which is what exactly?'' he said ironically.

'' Do you love her?'

…

There was silence. The only thing they could hear is the wind of the night.

'' No'' Hibari answered coldly not taking his eyes away from the other Guardian. '' Are you satisfied?''

''You may say that and it might be true but you HAVE changed'' Gokudera remarked and left while Hibari stood there repeating in his head Gokudera's words _''you have changed''_

.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

.

**Three weeks later.**

''Oh this is such a beautiful party'' said Nana

''It was the girls who organised it, not me'' I-pin said

''It was team work'' Kyoko added

''We wanted to do something special to cheer her up. I can't believe you are seems like yesterday we were all kids'' Haru noted.

''Anyway your belly is so big. I remember the time when I was pregnant. In my third semester I couldn't even walk. I felt like I gained 20 kilos'' Hana said

While Gokudera and Tsuna arrived Haru said happily

''Oh babies are so cute, I want one''

''Che'' Gokudera answered sarcastically to her knowing the reason why she mentioned babies

''Well someone keeps postponing it''

''I told you we'll have a baby when the Boss has one''

''G..Gokudera-kun ,you don't have to wait. If you want a baby you should have one'' Tsuna said and put his arm around Kyoko

''He is only saying that as an excuse.'' Haru said

''Kyoko and I both agreed that we'll wait a year or so to have a child because of the constant conflicts with the Liroy. We want a safer environment for our children''

Gokudera was so glad because of what Tsuna said. His favourite word? Not _safe environment_ but _**a year.**_

''See? We will have a child then as well. I want them to be at the same age just like us and my son will serve the Eleventh as I have all these years'' Gokudera's eyes sparkled while he was daydreaming

''Fine, then'' Tsuna could only say that.

..

I-pin left the group and went to the buffet.

''Hey, is she okay?'' Tsuna asked Kyoko

''I don't know, she looks fine but she hasn't talked at all. Just when she was spoken to she said a few words''

''I-pin keeps a smile for everyone but it's sad'' Haru joined the conversation

…

At the buffet someone approached I-pin. She turned around and smiled

''Lambo. How are you? Is something wrong?''

''No I'm fine. I just came to check up on you…Are you okay?''

''You are the hundredth person to ask me that. And I will say the same thing. I'm fine''

''You are talking to me,don't lie to must have been hard on you to deal with these two things and…''

''Look Lambo…Yes I was a bit upset but everything is we change the subject?''

'' you eating well?''

''Yes mama makes sure of it''

''What about heavy things? And exercising, the doctor ordered you not to do any of these things.''

''I haven't lifted anything heavy nor have I exercised except walking''

''Good. I'm so proud of you for everything. It's all his fault. If he haven't…''

Stop Lambo. Remember I'm part to blame so don't start this okay?''

''As you wish, but only because you are pregnant…Remember if you need anything call me''

''Thank you, I will''

I-pin left and went upstairs.

She entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She started walking about, she looked in the mirror …took a deep breath … and then started crying.

.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

.

**Away from the party,**

Somewhere in the countryside was a big mansion that looked like a castle. Despite it's appearance inside it was modern and luxurious with advanced technology. In a room that looked like an office people were talking. The desk was strong wooden-carved and the chairs made from leather. The room was exactly like an office.

One of the two people was the Head and the other his Subordinate.

''Your plan was a success sir''

''I know but without your help Mickael it wouldn't have been. Your personality and psychological skills are amazing. We got what we wanted and now one of them is vulnerable ''

''You should thank the illusionist. He disguised us. He did part of the work''

''Yes you are right. We are getting one step closer to my goal''

''What do you mean by that? As you said we got what we wanted. We should strike now''

''Fool. The ones who are impatient are the ones that lose''

''Whatever''

**Knock Knock**

There were noises outside the door, someone shouted. There were noises but suddenly…everything stopped….Then the door opened revealing a man with a smug face.

''Sorry to interrupt your meeting but I wanted to talk to you and these idiot started crowding around… So I bit them to death.

**Author's Notes: Hello!**

**I'm back. After editing my chapters i returned.**

**The reason it took me that long is because i'm a first year University student now and had a lot things todo.**

**Again i don't know when i will next update but to be sure i won't abandon it.**

**Thank you for your patience and thank you for reading this fic.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 10**

''Leave us alone'' the Boss said

Mickael nodded and left the room. The Boss followed him to close the door, not before he noticed a pile of unconscious bodies lying on the floor outside.

''You know, I thought you came here as an observer. You didn't have to knock them down… despite the fact that they are useless''

''I got impatient and don't like herbivores crowding around me''

The Boss went back to his chair.

''Hibari Kyoya. For once the rumours are true. You really are aggressive and dangerous… Just let me ask you one question….From what our intelligence told us you have a girlfriend back in Japan who is pregnant. Don't they disapprove of unwedded pregnancies?''

''She is not my girlfriend'' he interrupted the man with a calm voice

''Okay but…''

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I-pin was still on the bathroom floor crying slowly, with one hand on her mouth and another one at her belly. Her cries were low so they can't be heard but the next minute she suddenly stopped and said

''I promised to not be upset but it didn't work. This is the last time I cry for him…''

She started rubbing slowly and with affection her belly

''I just want to know why he left us''

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

''…Why did you leave her?'' he continued

''That is non of your business'' Hibari answered

''You are right. You'll probably not stay that long let's discuss something else.

You're a Vongola representative and a Guardian you have amnesty and as long as you stay here I guarantee your safety''

''You don't need to. I can more than take care of myself''

''I know, this is the other thing I wanted to discuss with you.I would appreciate it if you didn't kill any more of my men or else I will have a shortage''

''Whatever''

''Thank you, you may leave now''

Hibari got up from his chair and left the office, a few minutes later Mickael came in

''So what happened?''

''Let's say that with a few discreet psychological words the probability of him returning to Japan is growing less''

''He could be an advantage to us''

''I know but first I have to take my revenge…You know he did deny having a girlfriend as you said''

''Yes the word girlfriend doesn't exist in his dictionary but the use of it can influence him a lot to ur advantage''

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the meantime t the Sawada residence I-pin had already stopped crying but her eyes were still red and swollen. She had both her hands on the belly and just let her mind wonder.

_Three weeks earlier_

_Hibari enters the house.I-pin went to greet him with a big smile._

''_Welcome home Hibari-san.I just came back from the doctor._

_She said everything is okay thanks to my exercise…'' She paused as she saw him passing by without giving her any entered his tatami and closed the door behind him with force._

''Back then I thought he just had a lot of work so I tried not to get in his way.

But after a few days I tried to talk to him.I knew there was something wrong'' she thought

''_Why won't you talk to me?You don't even look at me''_

''_Shut up, you're annoying''_

The way he answered me,it really hurt my feelings.I went into the bedroom and didn't come out the rest of the day.

He didn't come to apologise nor to see if I was alright.

At the end of that week everything ended.''

…

''_Where are you going?A mission?''I-pin asked as Hibari came down the stairs with a suitcase in his hand_

''_I'm leaving''_

''_What do you mean you're leaving?How long will you be gone then?''_

''_For a very long time''_

''_How come Tsuna-nii is sending you away for that long?''_

''_He doesn't know._

_At first he didn't want to send me but I persuaded him with threats._

_My official mission is 3 weeks but if he sends a replacement i told him I'll kill him._

_Since he values every life I don't think he will risk it''_

_What do you mean?...Why are you leaving?''_

''_Because of you''_

''_What?''_

''_Because of you I've changed. At first I didn't notice it but Gokudera Hayato pointed it out. .I'll have to thank him.I became soft and I don't want that._

_That's why I'm leaving''_

''_What about the baby?Do you expect it to grow up without a father?''_

''_I never planned to have a baby anyway..''_

_He continued ''Do you know what Sawada actually told me in the office when you first got pregnant?That if I ever leave you or make you sad he would remove me of my post and take me off the field missions with security in the computers so I won't be able to hack into them. Even he thought I am not reliable''He chuckled as he opened the door and left._

_I-pin just stood there,too shocked to move.A few hours later everybody learned what happened and went to comfort her._

''All that time it didn't feel real so I didn't feel anything, neither sadness nor anger. But after they left, at night I started crying, I couldn't sleep all next day I got up and did my usual schedule, home tutoring,shopping,exercising but again I didn't feel anything.

Lambo came to visit me but I wasn't in the mood and after one hour he left.I actually saw the time.I got to bed and started crying next days I stayed in bed, not wanting and not having the will to do anything.I barely ate, barely got up but I did cry a lot. At some point the only reason I stopped crying was because I didn't have any more tears left to drop.

When the week ended I guess everybody got worried because I didn't pick up the phone. Tsuna came by to check up on me.''

''_I came by to see if you're alright. Kyoko told me you didn't pick up the phone for days.''_

''_I wasn't in the mood to talk''_

''_I see…Look.I know it isn't easy but you have to be strong for you and the baby''_

_I-pin was starting to break down._

''_I can't bare it. You don't know the feeling'' she shouted before she collapsed_

''That's all I remember,The next thing I knew I was at the hospital and everybody was staring at me with pity, they tried to encourage me. They told me i needed food,lot's of water and time to heal''

''_I won't lie to you this is serious. The next time you break down like that you might even loose the child'' said the doctor_

''All this talk got me crazy.''

''_Then I don't want it.I don't want this baby.I can't have a reminder of him It's too painful''I-pin started shouting hysterically .''I can't take care of this baby all by myself.I need him.I am too young''_

''_I-pin, look at me'' Lambo grabbed her arms to calm her down._

'' _I hate this guy for what he's done and I want to kill him right now but Tsuna won't give me his location because he thinks I'm going to get killed…Anyway,that's beside the point. What I want to say is don't do it. If you kill this baby you will regret this decision for the rest of your life. Forger about a new life and we'll help you with the baby all the way through''_

_A few tears left I-pin's eyes as she started crying_

''_Really you would do that?''_

''_Yes we would'' Kyoko said_

''_You are our friend'' Haru added_

''_Thank you'' I-pin said as Lambo let her lie down on the bed_

''_Just promise us you won't cry for him anymore'' Tsuna said_

''Now one week later and two weeks after Hibari-san left I've been discharged from hospital. The girls thought a baby shower would cheer me up after the breakdown incident. Being 8 months pregnant and alone In Hibari-san's house Mama asked me if I wanted to go back home. To to be honest I went back home because I can't stand being alone and staying in his house any longer... his house,cause don't think it was ever mine''

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The next day in Italy**

''We'll start the first phase of the mission which is observation. This will be easy, they don't have Mafioso instincts but don't do anything unessasery. We don't want them to notice something suspicious…You have your orders…Now go to Japan.

**Author's Note:I'm back again.**

**I had a bit of time to spare so i wrote this chapter.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed it.I don't know why but i like this chapter.**

**Maybe it's the style i've written **

**Bye^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 11**

''We've been here for three days and the only thing we've done is 'observe'.'' Said Mickael

''We have orders and they are very clear'' answered a subordinate

''I know but I'm getting bored'' he moaned

''Well the Boss did put you in charge. So you could do whatever you want'' said another

''That's not right'' argued the first

''You are both right. One day or another they will get killed but…We won't kill them, it will cause major damage, we have to be discrete. The first target is the Y group, they are more vulnerable. It would be best to start with them and I've got just the plan''

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The same afternoon. In the heart of the city.**

''Thank-you for inviting me Hana-chan'' said a girl

''No need to we were going for ice-cream and I thought you would benefit from a small walk.''

''Thank you, I really appreciate it''

''Auntie I-pin when the baby born?'' asked a nearly 3 year old boy with black hair like his mother and a flaming spirit like his father.

''In about a month sweetheart''

''Can I play with him?''

''Of course you can but It might be a girl'' she informed him

''No I want a boy'' he cried

''Okay, do you want ice-cream?'' she bent a bit

''Yes''

I-pin looked at Hana and said

''I'm going to get ice-cream''

Hana nodded

In the meantime Takumi was looking at a man nearby who had ice-cream

''Ice-cream'' he announced

The man turned his head and smiled at the young boy before he started crossing the road

''No,Takumi it isn't your ice-cream'' Hana warned him and turned her head around to look if I-pin was back.

The boy started following the man and started crossing the road. Hana on the other hand turned her head back and shouted while running towards her son.

''Don't run off like that and especially don't cross the road without looking ''

She took his hand while scolding him but before she could finish something interrupted her. A noise from a beeping car coming towards them in high speed.

Hana was petrified. The car continued beeping without any signs of slowing down.

Just before the car run them over I-pin dragged them from the arm out of the way.

''Hana,Takumi are you okay?'' I-pin asked

''Yes just shocked.I was too afraid to even move.I just need a minute to calm down..''

''What are you talking about mum?I am fine.I would protect you''

''Are you sure?''Hana asked looking at her son worried

However I-pin was looking at the car which was driving away.

''That's didn't even stop to see if they were okay'' she thought

At the other side of the road the man threw the ice-cream to the bin

''Damn''

He left and entered a parked car that was waiting a few blocks away

''Did it work?'' asked the man that was already sitting inside

''Part of it did…Mickael-sama''

''What do you mean?''

''Your plan worked but they didn't get hit.A girl grabbed them''

Mickael laughed ''An unexpected incident. It doesn't matter we got them scared. Next time we will get the other ones, but this time we will make sure to pass them the message. Sooner or later they will figure it out''

''Who is the next target?''

''Target R''

''Target R? Why them?''

''The surveillance team has found them while Target G is still under protection and Target B won't be much of a trouble. Even a minor can handle him''

''Okay,what about the others''

''No ,leave the others for now''

''Shall I start today?''

''No ,it was just a warm-up. Tomorrow the real game begins''

''As you wish''

The driver started the engine and car left the place.

**Xxxxxxx**

''Are you okay?'' A shouting Ryohei entered the room of the medical bay

''Yes we are fine.I told you on the phone Takumi just sprained his hand'' Hana said as Ryohei hugged her.

''I have nothing.I am strong like papa.I don't feel pain''Takumi said

''Yes you are.I am proud of you. You took care of mom''Ryohei lifted his son and they left

**Xxxxxxx**

**Later on that a sushi bar**

''This was a busy day'' said a man in his early 50s

He yawned ''I am first I have to clean up''

Outside the restaurant arrived people dressed in black. One of them looked like he was the superior and gave signals to the others to surround the place. A few people went from the back door and into the kitchen and opened the gas.

The owner of the small restaurant having great instincts as he did felt something. He went into the kitchen caught a glimpse of one of the intruders going out through the back door. He followed them outside after turning the gas off.

Meanwhile some other people went from the front door without making any noise. They spilled a liquid on the floor and after one of them threw a match on it, it caught on fire.

By the time the man returned inside, the front door and everything near it was on fire. His beloved restaurant was on fire. When his wife died this was the place that helped him get through those lonely days were he just wanted to leave everything behind and join his love. It helped him get through the pain and care for his son.

He went to the back door to escape but that door was on fire as well. He coughed,he had nowhere to go. The air was getting dense and he fainted.

The men in black were looking from outside.

''Maybe we were too harsh on him... He's very old after all... This was supposed to be a warning only''He paused as footsteps were was approaching.

''Someone's coming''he said and kept a distance from the place

''Dad'' The man exclaimed and ran. From his pocket he took a box,flamed his ring and activated it.

'' Kojiro, Put out the flame''

After the fire was extinguished Yamamoto entered the place and found his father unconscious.

He dialled a number to his phone ''I need an ambulance''

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The next day.**

''How is your father?Is there any damage?'' Tsuna asked

''He is still in coma. The doctors don't know but hopefully he will recover''

''It's strange. First Hana and now Yamamoto's father. Someone might think that it is more than a coincidence'' Gokudera said

''To be honest I wouldn't be surprised. Especially in the world we live in''

**Xxxxxx**

''Hayato will love tonight's dinner. He will be tired when he comes back. Poor man,he works hard every night'' Haru said as she was walking on her way home

She dropped one of her bags that had oranges in and bent to pick them. Suddenly a man came closer and picked one up for her

''Here you are'' he said

''Thank you I'm so clumsy''

''Now,don't move or you'll regret it''

As she looked she saw him holding a knife in his hand.

''Don't even try to make a noise'' he added

''What…t d…do you want?'' she asked terrified

''Just an asnwer. Do the Vongola suspect an attack behind those insidents that happened to their people?''

Haru didn't anwer and he shouted

''Answer me or I'll cut your neck''

That shout caught someone's attention and went closer. I-pin turned the corner and heard Haru anwering

''I don't know''

''Well after this they will''

''Let her go'' I-pin made her way to them

''Fine…but not before I do some damage'' he said and stabbed Haru and threw her aside

''I will come back'' he disappeared

I-pin ran to Haru. SHe was bleeding and had difficulty in breathing

''Don't worry.I'll call for help''

Haru nodded and then fainted

A bit later the Vongola's private medical team came with Gokudera. They took her and I-pin to the base but not before she picked up a phone and gave it to him.

**At the base,outside the medical came**

''Gokudera-kun how come you're here? I thought you would be inside with her''

''I wanted to but the doctors told me to stay outside. They said the wound wasn't that deep but it only needed a few more centimetres and she would have been long dead…''

''I was told you started throwing things around from anger''

''Yes I started panicking so I decided to look at the phone I-pin found''

''Did you find anything?''

''Little. The incidents weren't accidents,they were attacks,to specific people and the pattern of the attacks is according to the group they are in.I just decoded some groups are O,R,B,G,P,I and Y.''

''English Letters?We have to find out what they mean''

''Boss''

''Yes? Gokudera-kun?''

''They-y are the initials of the representative colour-flame of each guardian''

''Y stands for yellow. In there are Hana and Takumi. B,blue,Yamamoto's father and R red,Haru. In G,green is your mother but they didn't put her as a target because she is with your father in Italy''

''What about the others?Who do the orders come from?''

''I don't know who is responsible but in group O is Kyoko. But for now we don't have to worry according to the list she is last since you're the Boss. As for I group is Chrome but she's not on this list because of her close relationship with Mukuro,by that I mean the fact that they are never apart…so they are on stand by''

''And Hibari's group who are in there?Even though I doubt that there are any people at all''Tsuna tried to release the tension he is feeling by making a joke even though he knows what's coming

''I'm looking it now…It's I-pin…..and you won't like it''

''Why what is it?''

''She is next on the list''

At that Tsuna ran out.

''She might be in danger'' he thought

''She won't be able to protect herself''

He arrived at his parents' house and rang the bell.

I-pin heard someone ringing the bell and thought ''Who might that be?''

''I'm coming'' she shouted and opened the door

''What are you doing here?''


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 12**

''What do you mean by that? I'm here to visit friends''

''No, I mean what are you doing 'here', Mickae'l-sama''

''I followed you here. I heard from my subordinates that you've been a trouble to them and meddled with their plans''

''You mean the attacks''

''You know about them?''

''I am an assassin myself I can tell''

''Did you know I was the one who sent Hibari away, so he won't be able to save you when the time came?...You know what comes now,don't you?''

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The door opens.

''Tsu-kun,what are you doing here?Did you forget your keys?'' asked Nana

''Yeah,I was in a hurry... Where is i-pin?''

''She isn't here. She went to Hibari-san's apartment to take a few things she forgot there''

When Tsuna heard that he left the house running.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

''Didn't you notice the pattern?With each different victim the accidents got worse. The previous got lightly stabbed,do you know what will happen to you?''

She took a step back while he took a step forward.I-pin grabbed the first thing she found and hit him with it on the head,or so she thought. He caught it with ease and threw it away.

''Kyoza kenda'' she fired but Mickae'l jumped away. He got behind her but she noticed and hit him with an elbow and quickly turned around to hit him on the nose. It was bleeding.

''I am getting angry so I'll stop playing around'' and caught her by the throat

''If you weren't 8 months pregnant you would easily beat me but that isn't the case now,is it?''

She was struggling to breath and was too weak to push him away.

''Let her go now,Mickae'l –san''

He turned around and smirked

''Sawada-san what a lovely surprise…''

''Let her go''Tsuna said again seriously

After a few seconds of eye-contact with him ''As you wish''

And threw her with force a few metres away on the floor

''Are you behind this?''

''Not me specifically, the orders come from others, but I was in command and did all those things. What are you gonna do to me? Kill me?''

''Maybe I will''

''I specialize in personalities, I know how people act and I know you hate violence so you won't kill me. On the other hand…I'm free to do so'' and grabbed his gun.

Just before he shot, Tsuna exclaimed

''Zeropoint breakthrough first edition'' and froze him.

''I may not be able to kill you but I will keep you confined like this until we decide what to do with you''

Tsuna turned around to face I-pin,she was on the floor and gave a hand to assist her.

''Thank you,Tsuna-nii'' and the moment she tried to get up something happened.

''It hurts'' she cried

''What does?I-pin are you okay? What is it?''

''I don't know..'' and stopped talking when she saw blood on the floor.

''Damn it'' Tsuna said and took her phone

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**In Italy.**

''Are you sure?'' the boss was talking on the phone

''Okay,thank you'' and hung it

''It seems Mickae'l failed on his mission in…Russia and is captive''

''I don't remember ever asking you what happened'' Hibari said

''Forgive me…I forgot you don't talk much sir''

''Anyway, what exactly happened? I'd like to hear how the herbivore messed up''

''There's no need to tell details, they're irrelevant. Go to Frederico he wants to inform you about something''

''Your son is annoying''

''Go,please''

And he left

**Xxxxxxxxx**

**Three hours later at the hospital**

''How is I-pin-chan?'' Chrome asked as Lambo came out of the room

''As well as expected. She's been through a lot. They had to deliver the baby earlier than expected''

''I was so worried about her''

''Anyway, when did you two come?'' Lambo asked pointing to her and Mukuro

''I can go wherever I want without you stupid noticing it''

''Mukuro sama please…I asked him to bring me here after I heard of their condition''

Kyoko came and Tsuna asked her

''How is Haru doing?''

''She has regained consciousness and Gokudera-kun is with her. They will release her in a week though doctor Shamal tried to make them stay more''

''He just doesn't give up flirting with girls.I admire his courage'' Tsuna thought

''What about Yamamoto-san's father?'' he asked again

''Still nothing but he still keeps hoping''

''Kyoko-chan. Let's go buy something for I-pin-chan's baby'' Chrome guided her towards the exit

''Mickae'l told me someone gave him orders, I bet it was the Liroy boss'' Tsuna told the the Guardians who were present

''Then let's attack them'' lambo said

''We can't. Hibari-san is there as an observer. That means we are not able to do anything.. What I'm wandering is…''

''If Hibari Kyoya knows anything about it'' Mukuro filled his sentence

''It wouldn't be surprised He's evil'' Lambo said

''No, don't think so. He hates bullies even though he is one, and he definitely wouldn't do anything to harm his child''

''He left. It's obvious he doesn't care''Lambo added

''I disagree''Tsuna replied to him

''Anyway.I am going to see if I-pin wants anything''

He opened the door and saw I-pin smiling as she was holding the baby in her arms. His mother was sitting next to her, watching them with a smile on her face

''Tsu-kun'' Nana exclaimed

''Tsuna-nii''

He came closer to her

''He looks exactly just like him,doesn't he'' I-pin aksed

''I have to say he does. What are you going to call him?''

''Sato…I wanted to give him a Chinese name but since he will be living in Japan that wouldn't really do''

''Whatever you want…May I?'' Tsuna put his arms ahead

''Of course, after all you are his uncle'' and put the little creature into his arms

''You should rest. Me and mama are here, so is everybody else''

I-pin nodded her head and laid down on the bed. She quickly fell asleep while Tsuna was walking around the room with the newborn in his arms

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Three weeks later**

**In Italy**

''Anytime now she will be in labour …what am I thinking? I was the one who walked away. Why have I been thinking about her these past few weeks?'' he thought but was interrupted by a young man

''Okay Hibari-san that is all. Do you want anything else?''

''No'' and stood up ''Frederico-san, I want to ask you something. What does it mean when a man is…''

Frederico was listening carefully but was disappointed when Hibari said

''Nothing forget about it''

''Okay,but if you need someone to talk to I am always at your disposal. After all I consider you a friend'' and left

In the hallway as Frederico was walking he thought ''Something is weird about him used to be always expressionless and angry towards others but now his expression is different. It is like he is sad or even depressed, he doesn't show it but maybe he is melancholic.''

His thoughts were interrupted by someone's loud voice. It was coming from an office in that hallway. It was his father's voice.

Frederico put his ear close to the door. It seemed like his father was talking on the phone.

''_Damn! My plans are all ruined and it's the Vongola Boss's fault and that girl's.''_

There was a pause but continued

''_No,no she is Hibari Kyoya's girl…yeah she was pregnant about a month ago but not anymore…yeah before Micka'el was frozen he did quite a bit of damage to her and some others. That fool, I told him not to do anything and if he was here now I would have killed him…He was a talented man, to tell you the truth he was the one to convince Hibari to come here through illusions…No, as long as I live I won't stop fighting, I will revenge her and show the Vongola the pain I've been through.I'm gonna make them watch as I kill the most precious thing they've got right in front of their eyes.''_

Frederico was shocked, his father talking like that and left running back the way he came

''Hibari-san'' he shouted as he barged into Hibari's office

''What do you want herbivore? If we were back in Namimori I would have beaten you to death''

''Later…I have something to tell you''

**…**

A bit later a door opened with force

''You know it's impolite to barge into an office like that?'' the boss asked

''Is it true?''

''What?''

''That you sent all those people to hunt down our people in japan?''

''Yes''

''Before I kill you, why?''

''Because my wife was killed by the Vongola a few years ago and I want retribution''

''Nice excuse,now I'll bite you to death''

''Is this for your girlfriend in Japan?Poor girl. She got in the way so I had to get her out of the way. Don't worry it didn't work but she did deliver a baby about a month ago''

''Bastard''

''It's quite your fault. You left her''

''No,dad it's your fault'' Frederico entered ''You used an illusion''

''Frederico,what are you doing?How did you find out?...You are right a few months ago I used an illusionist and Micka'el to pose as Hayato Gokudera and make you run away by saying that you were becoming weak''

''That was him?''Hibari asked

''With you coming here we would have safety because the Vongola can't attack now and keep you away from what was about to come''

''You are crazy'' Frederico shouted at his father

''I do that for you and your mother''

''No,you do it for yourself,mum wouldn't have wanted this''

''Nothing can stop me from doing this''

''Then I'll have to kill you''Hibari said while pulling out his tonfa

**Author's Note: Hi!**

**I didn't update in quite some time now because i had a lot of assessments to do.**

**So far i have passed them all but they are nowhere close to being finished.**

**I had some time today so i decided to update**

**I will go see my parents for Christmas so i won't update during the holidays.**

**If i have time and i am in the mood i will update before i go.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy another chapter of my boring fanfic( i do think it's crap but the comments make me not give up)**

**Thank you all for reading!Subscribers, silent readers, everyone**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 13**

Hibari was in a moving car looking outside the window. His mind was miles away thinking of the past 2 days.

''_I did what was necessary'' Hibari said_

''_You didn't have to kill him. We could have imprisoned him or something else'' Frederico said shocked_

''_We wouldn't go down easily''_

''_He was my father''_

''_And tried to kill the person closest to me.I could not be able to forgive him''_

''_I thought you left because of her…Do you love her?''_

_Hibari didn't answer_

''_You should go back''_

''_I have no reason to, besides I'm still the observer here. My work hasn't finished yet''_

''_It has now. Iam the new Boss of the Liroy Family I will make my family an ally to your's, one thing my father didn't want to do. You don't have to be over our heads. Go back home''_

_Hibari signed_

''_I said some really cruel things to her.I can't go back, I have my pride…and besides she wouldn't take me back''_

''_Maybe if you apologised,even though you probably never did before…Isn't your son worth it?''_

''_Son?''_

''_Yeah I heard it from my 't you know?''_

''The next day I left and now I'm here'' Hibari thought and signed…He rang the bell

''I'm coming'' a girl's voice was heard from the inside of the house

The door opened

''Yes?'' she said before realising who she said that to and her smile disappeared in a second

''I-pin'' Hibari said

She then suddenly slammed the door.I-pin put her back against the door and gravity pulled her down

''I-pin I want to talk to you'' Hibari's voice was heard from the other side of the voice was calm as usual

Seeing him for the first time in nearly 2 months and listening to his voice made her want to cry.

''Go away, please'' she said

''Not before I talk to you…I-pin'' the door opened. I-pin's face changed from what it looked like a few seconds ago. It was now sad

''What do you want?'' she said with a sad and shy voice

''I heard you gave birth…How are you?''

''I'm fine thanks to everybody else. They helped me a lot and..'

''Look…'' he interrupted her ''it's difficult for me to talk to people and because it's you it's even harder but, what I want to say is that I returned from Italy permanently and I would like for us to be together…raise this child. What about you?''

She didn't answer for a few seconds

''Hibari-san, I'm sorry.I just can't last time we tried you backed away and I was broken. It took me some time to get over it. As for the baby I've got all the help that I need , if you want,you can visit him,after all you're his father.I will not forbid you from seeing him, but it would be best not to have anything beyond that''

''If your worried I will leave again you're wrong''

''You can't prove that and besides you're the one who said I've changed you, that you became soft''

''I changed my reactions only towards you, not the others. At that time I thought that would happen as well''

''I'm sorry Hibari-san,I can't have you back.I have no reason to'' with tears forming in her eyes and turned around

''You love me don't you? Isn't that a reason?''

''It's not enough'' she shouted while crying and closed the door

''I understand you are upset now but I will come back tomorrow…''

''Go away,please'' she said from the other side of the door

''Okay but I mean it this time when I say everything will be different.I won't leave you again'' and he left

I-pin was still crying until she heard the baby crying and went upstairs

She took him in her arms

''That was your daddy at the door. You look exactly just like him…'' she signed

''What should I do? I love him so much it hurts''

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**In the evening, at the base**

''Welcome back,Hibari-san'' Yamamoto said with a big smile, happy to see him

On the other hand, Lambo was coming with an angry expression on his face

''I thought I heard you came back,so I came to verify it myself. Now that it is true I'll beat so much that you won't be able to get another girl pregnant''

''Like you did last time?'' Hibari said with sarcasm

''Why you''

''Lambo please, stop it'' Tsuna interrupted just in time

''Is it final that you will stay here?'' Tsuna asked Hibari

''I will stay here so as to protect I-pin and my son''

''Bastard..'' Lambo was angry but before he attacked Tsuna put his hand infront of him and stopped

''Then I want an explanation about what happened in Italy''

''Simple, I killed the Boss and everyone that got into my way''

''What?!'' Yamamoto was surprised

''I don't think you want me to repeat, Yamamoto Takeshi'' Hibari said with a message that was understood so Yamamoto didn't ask anymore questions

''The one in charge now is the son. He is hardworking I will admit that and wants the best for his Family, peace. Something stupid, like you''

How many years have passed and Tsuna is still afraid in a way of him so he didn't respond to his remark

''He is in favour of being Vongola's ally. That 's why I let him leave''

''Okay. Thank you''

Hibari disappeared

''Tsuna, do you think it'a a good idea to let Hibari back into I-pin's life? Think about how she struggled, she still struggles. He messed her up''

''I know but Hibari is a great asset, I want him near. Despite the years that passed I still can't understand his actions but I have the feeling that he is going to stay. He may not show it to us but he has feelings for her. Everything will be alright, so stop provoking him''

''Is that an order?'' he asked

''As your boss yes…And as your brother and friend more like a suggestion, I'm afraid for your life''

''I can take him down. Why nobody believes me?''

Tsuna sgned ''If you think so'' and left

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The next day**

**At Sawada's house**

''We will be going now'' I-pin said

''Are you sure you don't want anyone to escort you?'' Lambo asked while watching tv

''No we are fine, aren't we?'' Looking at the baby in the stroller

''Bye'' she said and left the house

On top of some houses were figures of people observing, ready to strike

''We can't attack now, there are too many people. We'll kill them on the way back''

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**An hour later. At the base**

A phone rang

''Hello?'' Tsuna answered while looking at some papers

''_ It's Frederico. I don't have time. I need to tell you something. One of our assassins hasn't been recruited. We have lost contact. They don't answer our hails. I think they are after Hibari-san or his family''_

''Why would you say that?''

''_They were very loyal to my father who was killed by him. The last order they received was to kill I-pin. Hibari killed his wife so he wanted to exchange the favour''_

''Okay thank you. I'll get on it''

''_One more thing. You have authorization to stop them with any mean necessary if you have no other choice''_

''Thank you again'' He hung up the phone and ran

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

**In the meantime**

Hibari rang the doorbell to Tsuna's house. The door opened. It was Lambo at the other side of the door. He then immediately slammed the door at his face.

Hibari again rang the doorbell. Futa was coming down the stairs and opened the door.

''Hibari-san. What an unexpected surprise''

''Where is I-pin?'' he asked

''Nowhere you should know'' Lambo stated from the living room where he was siting watching tv

''She's at the hospital. Sato needed some exams'' Tsuna informed him

''Sato?'' Hibari asked

''The baby, Hibari-san''

''Thank you'' he turned around to leave but turned back again and added

''The next time you slam a door at me, I'll bite you to death''

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

''Dammit it. She must be somewhere around here. She must be on her way from the hospital'' Tsuna said running. Until he stopped

''Oh my God'' with a shock in his eyes

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

''See, everything is fine. I told you it wouldn't hurt'' said I-pin on the way back home

Suddenly a few people came out of nowhere.

''Today will be the last day of your life. For you and the baby''

**Author's Note: Hello everyone hope everybody had a great holiday. Finally after a couple of months i saw my parents.**

**Christmas was great for me. Hope your wishes for the new year will come true.**

**Ok, so i have one more completed chapter and another with a few lines.**

**I have no idea what i wanted to write back then but i guess**

**i'll have to improvise. So this fic will probably finish in 2 chapters.**

**Thanks to all of you who take the time to read ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 14

''Before our late Boss died, he ordered us to personally kill you and your son. That's why we will carry out this mission to the end''

''You are from the Liroy Family. Your Boss is dead, another one has taken over. Why continue with this?''

''We were very loyal to him, so it is out of respect and also out of revenge. Your lover killed the person closest to us, so we will do the same thing to him'' and took out a gun from his coat.

''I would use a box weapon but I always thought the traditional ways are always the best, don't you agree?...This gun doesn't make noise so no one will notice a thing''

Just when he started pointing the gun at I-pin to fire she realised what was about to happen and kicked it away fast enough for them not to be able to react. The others tried to pull out their guns as well but she beat most of them with kicks and punches.

It took about a minute or so to make them unable to get off the ground and her standing on top of their laying bodies to see whether someone would get up. She heard a cry and turned around in panic.

''Don't even think about moving because something terrible will happen. Turn around slowly and don't even try anything'' the leader's voice was heard.

She did as she was told and saw him with one of his subordinates holding Sato in one hand and a gun in another.

''Please, don't hurt him'' I-pin said as the baby was crying

''Don't worry, you won't suffer much because after him it's your turn''

''Please, he's just a baby''

''has it even crossed your mind that he is not just a baby? He is also a successor to the Vongola Family? A lot of people will be glad of this result…Do it'' he ordered his subordinate and triggered his gun.

''No'' I-pin said and started making a quick move towards them. She was ready to do anything for her son.

Suddenly hands appeared behind the man and broke his neck with not much effort. It was Hibari. Before the man fell, I-pin managed to catch the baby. All those years of training to be fast as the wind finally paid off.

Hibari put a hand in front of I-pin as in telling her to go behind him. She did what she was told while trying to calm down the baby.

''What an unexpected surprise. Hibari Kyoya himself. No I can kill you''

''The only one doing the killing today is me because you touched I-pin and made my son cry, so…I'm in a bad mood right now''

''Bastard'' and started shooting with his gun. Hibari repulsed all of them with his tonfa. The man took out a second gun and started shooting with both of them .

I-pin closed her eyes and turned to other side. Hibari again repulsed most of them but one managed to get through and scraped his arm. I-pin turned hesitantly to look what happen and shouted

''Kyoya''

The man smirked but that wasn't enough to stop Hibari.

''I'm okay'' he said to I-pin

''I'm really pissed now'' and started running towards the man with his tonfa. The man started shooting again but Hibari for one more time was quick enough to repulse them and hit his enemy twice. The man was on the floor, he tried to shoot again but there were no more bullets.

''Looks like you've run out of bullets'' Hibari said boasting

''Yes, you are right…but I still have this'' He took out his box weapon and activated it. A hippo with rain flames appeared.

''I can play this game as well…'' he also activated his box ''and then I will bite you to death''

''You know hippos are underestimated, but they are actually a lot more violent than any other kind of wild animal''

''I don't care…Roll'' looking at his hedgehog partner '' show him who we are''

Roll turned into a ball of needles and attacked the hippo destroying it. Hibari walked towards him and lifted his tonfa.

''Wait, Higari-san'' tsuna shouted from a few metres behind. I-pin turned and exclaimed ''Tsuna-nii''

''Sawada Tsunayoshi, you interrupted me. I was on my way on eliminating him from the face of Earth''

''Hibari-san. Please stop. I've called for reinforcements, don't kill him,we'll take care of it''

''I've never taken orders from you in my life, what makes you think I will now. Besides, he tried to kill my son, all the more reason to kill him''

''Hibari-san please. Don't kill him. Don't stain your hands for this. Our son is safe'' I-pin said in a low voice

…

''Fine, this time. But if anyone even approaches him I'll kill him to the spot''

''Thank you'' I-pin bowed a bit her head.

''You're injured. You have to go to the hospital'' Tsuna said.

''It's nothing'' he turned and faced I-pin who has a sad face

''Fine''

**At the Hospital**

''How is he?'' I-pin asked the doctor

''Nothing serious. The wound was just on the surface. With a few stiches it will be fine''

'' Thank you, very much''

After the doctor left she went into a room with the carriage and the baby. Inside was Hibari on a bed, his injured hand was exposed and stitched.

''Hi'' he said

''Hi'' I-pin replied

She went with the baby closer.

''Thank you for saving us earlier on I was very afraid to act''

''Everyone would in your situation…May i…hold him?'' Hibari asked

''Of course you can'' and Hibari took him in his arms. The baby was sleeping. Hibari looked at him and smiled

''I was thinking about what you said and I thought I could raise him by myself since I thought you would never come back. When you did come, I still believed that you would leave''

''I won't'' he said

''You don't know that and I can't be certain…but what I want to say is that I've been selfish. I have been thinking of myself and not of our son, what he would want. And I think he would want to be raised by both his parents''

''Are you saying you are doing it only for him? That you don't want us to be together?''

''I would never say that and you know it. I love you''

''I think, I may…love you too'' he said

''Excuse me?'' I-pin said surprised

Hibari looked around to see whether anyone was around and repeated hesitantly

''I…love you. Don't ask me a third time because I won't repeat it''

''I'm sorry. It's just the first time you say that to me. Everytime I expressed my feelings you always found an excuse to leave''

''I know but I won't do it anymore. I will stay right here. When I heard that you were attacked I felt a bit anxious and anger at the same time. I came right here because I realised that you and the baby are really important to me and I won't let anyone hurt you two anymore''

''Okay, thank you'' she hugged him

''For what?''

''Protecting us''

There was silence for a bit but they were interrupted because the baby started crying

''Shall we go?'' Hibari said

''Yes…and by the way his name is Sato'' she said while looking at the baby

''Sato…'' Hibari stared at his son as I-pin was enjoying the view from outside the room

''I-pin how are you?'' a man approached her

''Dr. Shamal'' she exclaimed

''Are you here for a check- up? Because if so I could give you one myself. I would do anything for a pretty girl like you'' he came closer but was interrupted by Hibari's appearance who just stepped out of the room with the baby in one arm and pushing the carriage with the other.

''Trident Shamal, what did I tell you the last time?'' and glared at him

''Sorry'' he shouted as he left running.

Hibari put the little angel in the trolley and started walking while I-pin was pushing it.

''What was that about?'' I-pin asked

''A few months ago when you came here for one of your appointments with your doctor I followed you and saw Shamal hitting on you. When you entered the room I found him and…gave him a warning''

''That's why he had a broken nose?''

I-pin remembered that incident because his acting was weird

''He told me he had an accident. Really, so no one's safe around you?''

''Only you two. That's all I care about''

I-pin smiled

**Author's Note: Hi everyone!**

**Hope you were happy when you saw i updated.^_^. This past month i have been very busy with my University assessments and studying so i am sorry for the , i think the next chapter will be the last(about 95%). ****I will have probably figured out what to write and uploaded it before Easter.I will try to start tomorrow as the story is still in my mind and i don't have a lot to do for Uni now. ****Again, Thank you for reading and staying with this story. i really appreciate it. ****See you at the last Chapter! ^_^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Final Chapter**

**One Year Later**

''Status'' Tsuna ordered through the microphone at the Base's command centre.

''We have arrived at the target's warehouse. Yamamoto's team is on standby. That bastard Mukuro still hasn't arrived yet. Shall we proceed without him?'' Gokudera answered the hail as the field leader.

''No, don't do anything until he arrives. I don't want the mission to be destroyed because of incoordination. We have a plan, let's just stick to it. According to his men they were delayed but they are on their way''

''We don't have much time Boss. Let me and Yamamoto handle it''

'' I said no'' Tsuna insisted

'' Alright Boss…'' he turned to the other teams and said '' We wait for Mukuro but let's be on standby just in case something happens. I don't want to us to be unprepared. Got it?''

''Yes, sir'' his subordinates answered

''Yamamoto, have your team prepared. After us it's you''

''Okay, Gokudera'' and laughed

'' I really look up to Yamamoto. After all these years he still hasn't changed. He always has that smile on his face'' Tsuna said as he was looking at the screen in front of him

''He is the perfect example of what a Guardian of the Rain Ring should be, that's why I chose him. Despite what he goes through he still doesn't lose hope. The only time he lost that smile was at the time of what happened to his father last year, but soon got over it'' Reborn next to Tsuna replied

''Yeah I know, he…'' Tsuna stopped talking when he heard a loud explosion and quickly turned around to see the screen again.

''What happened? Gokudera reply''

''I don't know Boss. We were waiting for Mukuro and then there was an explosion at the warehouse''

''Okay, go over there now'' he ordered

''Finally'' Gokudera replied ''You heard the Boss, let's go. Form positions everybody''

And they started running.

''Somebody came before us Boss. There is a big hole on the outer wall''

''Dammit it. Search everywhere. Don't let them leave the…'' before Tsuna could finish what he was saying a body was thrown next to the Vongolas from that wall and a figure started walking from the same place.

As soon as the person was visible Tsuna signed and Gokudera said with anger

''Why you…What are you doing here? You aren't part of this mission''

''Gokudera, calm down. Hibari-san what are you doing here?''

''You herbivores were so slow that it looked quite pathetic. So I decided to do it myself. He…'' pointing to the guy on the floor ''is the one responsible to the uproars so I handled him myself''

''I'm going to kill you'' Gokudera shouted and Hibari smirked

''What about the others? Just the leader alone won't do. They can regroup''

''I am not as incompetent as you. My subordinates have captured them''

Tsuna signed again

''We need to talk once you return back_, again_'' Tsuna said

**One Hour Later in the meeting room**

''Let me go and I'll beat him up...'' Gokudera shouted again ready to attack but was stopped by Yamamoto ''…You bastard destroyed the whole operation that took weeks to plan''

''Gokudera-kun is right, why did you join the operation?'' Tsuna

Hibari chuckled ''I didn't join your little operation. I just wanted to fight''

''Let me go Yamamoto, I'm going to beat him up'' Gokudera struggled

''I would like to see that herbivore'' and lifted his tonfa. From one hand his Vongola ring showing off and from the other a golden one showing. Then he left the room.

''Why he…that bastard. Why didn't you say anything to him Boss?'' Gokudera complained

''Why does he listen? He doesn't obey rules and he does things how he wants to…'' Tsuna sighed again ''…All these years, he also hasn't changed''

''Oh that guy frustrates me. He makes my blood boil''

''Look at it from the bright side. He got the mission completed with no casualties, right? If our teams participated we would have at least 10 wounded'' Yamamoto smiled and all of them left the room

**At Gokudera's House ( a couple of hours later)**

''Oh that guy frustrates me. Because he makes Hayato angry then he is angry at me. He cancelled our date today. Do you know what he told me when I called him today to remind him of our date he promised to take me to the amusement park? _If you want to go that badly go by yourself woman, I'm not in the mood_. How can you live with such a person? He scares me. The first time was a mistake I know but the second time? '' Haru cried

I-pin just looked at her and smiled softly. No she wasn't angry for the things she said about her husband because she understood Haru's feelings.

''And how can I call you a married person since you haven't done a wedding ceremony?''

''You still think about that? That happened already 2 months ago'' I-pin laughed

''I know but your partner bringing a paper and telling you to sign it, is not a wedding'' Haru also started laughing

''I know he is not romantic but I don't mind at all. I don't want to force him to do anything he doesn't want to do…'' there was a bit of silence

''…Don't worry, he will apologise and then take you to the amusement park. He always apologises doesn't he?''

''Yeah, he does. I love him so much and sometimes I think he doesn't by the way he acts''

'' That is his character. Never doubt his feelings for you. I see the way he looks at you. He loves you a lot''

''Thank you a lot I-pin I feel a lot better''

But then the front door opened and Gokudera entered the room. I-pin could tell from his expression that he wanted to talk to Haru alone so she stood up to bid her goodbyes to Haru.

''Are you sure you can return home alone?''

''Yes I'm fine. Don't worry about me''

I-pin left the house, making her way towards her own. While walking she kept recalling all the events that happened up until now. She felt like the luckiest woman in the World. She still remembered very clearly the day that incident happened that brought their fates together. She still remembered the time she moved to Hibari's house, then when he left and when she moved back in again. Also, when Hibari first held their son into his hands and how a few days ago she saw them playing together. She wouldn't call him the perfect father but he is trying hard...at least for his family. Even though I-pin didn't have a proper wedding she didn't complain, she knows that Hibari had good intentions.

_''Sign these''_

_''What are they'' I-pin wondered as she started reading the papers_

_''Marriage documents. I don't want our children to be bastards''_

That day I-pin was so happy that she started crying, she realized that in his way he loved her and their children.

**xxxxx**

Once she entered the house she saw Hibari in the tatami room as usual.

'' Where were you?''

''I went to see Haru''

''You shouldn't just disappear without telling me'' and he stood up and went closer to her

''Are you feeling ok? Did you eat?''

''Yes I'm fine, I just had a backache so I went to the doctor but she told me it's normal. All I need is to lay down or have a warm bath. It will help soothe the pain''

''That's why I told you not to go out''.

She went closer and hug him.

''I can't stay inside the house for the next 6 months. I need to walk around. It's the only thing I can do since I can't practice martial arts right now. You know it's all your fault, you were the cause of this. After this one comes, i want to continue my training.''

Hibari chuckled ''Whatever you want''

After the silence I-pin spoke up again

''People are complaining about you again. Why can't you act outside our home the way you act with me and Sato?''

Hibari removed his hands that were around her and took a step back.

''This is who I am. We already talked about it'' he said with a serious tone

''Okay, I won't mention it again. It's just that they think you treat me the way you treat them and because you told me not to talk about your behaviour inside the house it is frustrating'' I-pin said as she was escorted to their bedroom.

''By the way, where is Sato? Don't tell me he is with mama again.''

''He is sleeping in his room. Why are you asking?''

''I don't know why but ever since my bump started showing you have been especially _active'' _and she started laughing as she laid down on her side of the bed

''I…You look cute that's why'' he said as he laid down next to her and she smiled

''I will just close my eyes for a bit and then I will make dinner'' and she started closing her eyes, sleep taking over her.

''That's fine. Sleep for now''

''Oh by the way…Sato starts showing some of your personality traits. Every day he looks more and more like you. I just don't want him to be alone with no friends in the future''

Hibari smirked again

''Well he is my son and successor….He should put the herbivores' offspring in line once he starts school. His character is like mine but he won't be alone because he will have a younger sibling to love and protect.''

Yes, she did feel like the luckiest woman on Earth and that a miracle happened. She couldn't express her happiness, she had a husband, she had a son with the man she loves and another one on the way. Things aren't always wonderful because there are many fights but in the end they always make up. Her mind wondered off again to that day that bounded their lives together. There were many tears and a lot of pain but she never regretted anything that has happened. I-pin believes that everything happens for a reason and indeed, because of that night, that incident, their lives were forever changed.

**Authors Note: Okay this is the last chapter...You might have noticed something different such as the style of writing and as i said in previous chapters it's because i just now had to write it so it's been a year since i wrote in my notebook. Anyway, i know many of you might find it disappointing but as i lost most of my interest in anime i lost my inspiration but because i know what it feels like for an author to leave a fic unfinished i thought that i at least had to finish this one.**

**I managed to keep my promise of writing it before Easter so here it is. I can leave now feeling proud of not abandoning it and continue on.**

**I would really really like to thank everyone who is reading this fic, those who write comments and those who don't. You may think ''why is she thanking us in every single chapter?'' and the reply is because these are my real feelings i feel sooo grateful to everyone of you. I won't be writing anymore but i might come once in a while to see how things are going. Ohhh and by the way i don't reply to comments because i don't know how but on PMs i reply (i'm useless i know XD).**

**It has been a great time. Writing has really helped me experience new things and even though i sometimes wanted to throw my computer outside the window i enjoyed writing most of the times. Thank you again, Bye-Bye! ^_^**


End file.
